Contact - Out of the Shade
by Corey YoungBlood
Summary: The prince was not really a 'touchy' person, thanks to his upbringing. The servant on the other hand was raised to never feel unloved. However, new developments make them both realise how much they craved from eachother inparticularly. An invitation to a wedding in Ealdor and the past being drudged up may be the push they needed. FemMerlin/Arthur PreSlash - CURRENTLY ON HIATUS
1. Arthur and his cold upbringing

**MERLIN – CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey people, this just popped into my head right now so I hope you like it. Just to remind, I HAVE NOT abandoned 'Thursday, Thursday'. I have just hit writer's block with it at the moment and will be making small changes to it, but can't guarantee I'll have the time to update soon. So I'll be working on other stuff in the meantime. This is called 'Contact', it's got FemMerlin in it so if you don't like it, you don't have to read. This was intended to be my first one-shot, but if I get enough reviews asking for it to continue, I'm up for it :) So enjoy.

…**~~C~~…**

Arthur wasn't a 'touchy' person. Neither was Merlin, really. Though she had grown up in a more social and affectionate background than Arthur. And since Arthur was a prince, then it seems hard to believe.

But to Arthur, being prince meant that you can only see and never touch, not until the last vital moment when it counts. A mother's presence is usually where a child learns to show love and kindness. Without that presence, or one like it, children wouldn't know any different.

Growing up with only his father and knights to rear him, it was hard to show any love and enthusiasm for anything. The king would say in those rare occasions they _did_ talk, that publicly expressing interest in anything would be showing weakness for that something, and it would either lead to a disrespectful and humiliating reign in the eyes of possible allies, or it would be used against him in the most horrific way.

That's why Prince Arthur didn't have friends. He only had his knights and servants to boss around and in return they would just agree to everything he said and obeyed to his every whim. How was he supposed to be a good king if he didn't know what to do if anyone challenged his opinion? Because there will be many of them, guaranteed. In the end of it all, young Arthur came to the conclusion that everything he did was right, and even if once in a blue moon someone _did_ disagree with him in the smallest matters, off to the stocks or dungeons they'd go. Because, basically, no-one was there to stop him, to tell him that it wasn't the kingly thing to do.

His father _wasn't_ a father. Even though Arthur was his own son, he didn't treat him any differently to the knights. If Arthur lost at a tournament or didn't bring much back from a hunting trip, there was no "you did your best, son" or "well done for trying, my son" with a warm embrace. It was always only "I hope you'll do better next time, Arthur" or "You've shamed me, Arthur" or "Go to your chambers" with a cold shoulder.

The most contact Arthur exchanged was a pat on the shoulder or back from or to his knights while training, or the gentle brush of a lady's hand in his while a lord's family was visiting. Of course when he was a 'princeling', his nannies would carry him or hold him, or run their fingers through his hair to sooth him when he scraped his knee or cut his forehead. But as he got older, the woman in his life, girls his own age or aged childminders, disappeared. His father would say that the nannies had done their duties and were not to see him again, that they weren't there because they loved him, but because they were paid to be there. That was when Arthur was 7 years old. That, to Uther, was an old enough age to begin his training to be a knight. Small scrapes on his elbows from falling from his bed turned to bleeding gashes in his arms or thighs from sparring with his army. They would leave ugly permanent scars that no child his age should have. Contact then is from the physician, Guias. The only person that proved to Arthur that not all men had to be hard, cold rulers, killers and sorcerers. Yet he still never understood why the old man was the only exception.

Then there were the women. Most humans are born with the developing instinctive knowledge of what the differences between males and females are, and what they're meant to do together. And Arthur was no fool. He read books from the library, naughty books. He occasionally caught a knight and maidservant fooling around in an abandoned corridor. He would with every chance he got, slip away from his duties to try and consort with other children, some were girls.

But then he would realise exactly what his father meant by not to get too attached to someone and not have friends. Because at some point, for some reason, those children would too disappear, like they suddenly had to go away. That, or Uther sent the families to the flames for being sorcerers, or simply for getting close to his son. Because _of_ _course_ to Uther, anyone being friendly to him or his son, or Morgana who were not royalty just couldn't be friendly for the hell of it. They _had_ to have some plan to overthrow or harm the royal family, which meant there was a chance they used magic.

Of course _some_ day he's going to have to court a woman, who will one day be his wife and queen. It's so hypercritical of the king to not let his son woo a woman in his own time, that he only wanted Arthur to marry someone who was worth his while, like for a treaty between Camelot and some other kingdom that probably won't last a week. Even though Uther had fallen in love with the woman of his dreams, he had lost her, so it was almost as if he wouldn't let Arthur do so himself because if he married some purely for business, he wouldn't get hurt.

But to the prince, it seemed to him that if Uther couldn't be happy, then no-one could be.

But what about after marriage? What then? What about when it comes to the awkward situation everyone expects of him? _Making an Heir. _His father hadn't let him associate with women or girls much during childhood, or even done so much as sit him down and educate his son on how to behave around them, so when it comes to the time of marriage and (shudder) …procreation, then he's just expected to go through with it and know what to do? And how many times? If Uther had been a good father, Arthur would feel comfortable talking to him about this. But he knew that if he showed he was nervous or hesitant about approaching a woman in this way, or in any way, what will he been seen as? _Weak_!

And now, thanks to his short childhood with such lack of contact, the Prince learned to fend off anyone who wanted the closeness he was deprived of himself. Someone younger, more innocent and so much more used to feelings than him.

When it comes to living a normal social life, Arthur can't win. He sometimes wishes he was in Merlin's shoes.

…**~~C~~…**

**AN: **Hope you liked it. Creative criticism is welcome. I'm a new writer so advice is appreciated :) Like I said, this was going to be a one shot but if you want this to continue a bit further, just click that lovely looking blue button below and tell me so. Thanks again.


	2. Merlin's life in Ealdor

**MERLIN – CONTACT**

**AN: **This is the second chapter of the fic. This chapter focuses on Merlin's upbringing. This is FemMerlin like I warned at the start so if you don't like then you don't have to read. If there's trouble imagining what Merlin looks like then just see the AN at the bottom and I'll describe her as best I can. But if you need more detail then just read the description of her from my fic 'Merlin The Dragon Calls' :) This will continue in another chapter, but only if I get reviews that ask for another one. Reviews are very much loved. So enjoy.

…**~~C~~…**

Compared to Arthur, Merlin was indeed more used to being touched. No shrugging of the shoulder when someone lays their hand on it. No swatting arms away when someone reaches for a hug.

When she used to live in Ealdor, Merlin received a kiss on the cheek from her mother and a hug or two from her friend William every day. The good types of contact. The types that would warm the body when cold, or cheer up the heart when sad. Most children in the village were allowed to wander away and trusted to come back at nightfall. Merlin was smothered. She couldn't stray far from her mother's sight. Not just because Merlin was one of the only children born an only child and her mother was over-protective, although that was true. It was also because the young girl was special.

Being born with magic was obviously a challenge for her, but it was more of a challenge for Hunith. Merlin, being naïve and young, didn't know that when she made fire cover the surface of the table or make objects hover above her cot at night with a flash of golden irises wasn't normal behaviour. Well, it was for a child born the daughter of a Dragon Lord, but others weren't to know that. Magic wasn't technically outlawed in Cendred's Kingdom. Yet with their king's mutual allegiance with the magic hating ruler of Camelot, Hunith couldn't take any chances of anyone finding out about Merlin, in fear of being reported and Cendred handing her over to Uther.

Like any child is/should be raised, their mother showers them with love every minute of the day and only uses harsher actions when needed, like when the child wanders off and leaves the mother worried or when the child loses or breaks something valuable that the mother can't replace. Merlin was treated no differently. Well, treated as normally as possible without a father.

Things that a mother's presence subconsciously teaches her child are love and appreciation, admiration, belief and spirituality, personality, respect, safety and protection.

Things that a father's presence subconsciously teaches his child are beauty, humility, health, strength and defence, modesty, management, coordination, patience, generosity and authority.

Despite all the lessons of life that she missed out on due to the absence of a father, Merlin managed to master and balance them all quite easily by preferring the company of boys during the day, and coming home to her mother in the evenings. The only thing that could not be changed was the girl's coordination. Merlin was naturally clumsy. Sometimes it was even dangerous, both to her and to the fellow Ealdor dwellers.

From her generation born mostly boys, Merlin basically leant to act like a boy, without forgetting her real identity. She found breeches more comfortable to run and climb in then dresses. Her mother would cut her blonde hair before it would get too long, to just above the shoulders. Other little girls of the village would braid eachother's long hair and decorate it with ribbons and flowers while giggling and blushing at watching the boys ride horses and fight eachother, sometimes shirtless. Merlin never understood what was so great about what the boys were doing that made her fellow girls like that. But apparently what she was doing differently to the girls, the boys didn't find attractive.

Now a woman rearing her only daughter on her own was of course frowned apart. Despite out of an unquestioned force to help any single woman who needs it during pregnancy and childbirth, the other women still had their opinions about Hunith.

A woman who laid down with a travelling man, who got what he was after and then left her pregnant.

A woman who was the victim of an incubus' attack in the night, and was doomed to bare its demon child.

A lonely woman so desperate for male company and slept around, and in the end not knowing which of her suitors was her baby's father. In other words, a _whore_.

The peasant woman never wanted her own bad reputation to touch her daughter, and aside from the magic, she _knew_ her baby was special. A miracle. A blessing. A physical symbol of the love she shared with another.

Despite the rumours, Hunith still had friends. That's how Merlin knew Will.

His mother, Madison had William a year or so before Merlin's birth. Hunith and Madison thought it best to let their children meet 'in the time fate decides', rather than introduce them. Although Ealdor was a small village, the two didn't actually meet until Will was five and Merlin had just turned four.

Merlin, unlike the other children, had learnt how to walk and talk much earlier than average. Whether it was the influence of magic, no-one would know. But that just gave the elders of the village another reason to avoid her.

The only one apart from Hunith and Madison, who didn't look through narrowed eyes at Merlin, was William. Being young and innocent, Merlin didn't fully understand the concept of good and bad people. '_Bad'_ were most of the children in the village. She had been approached by five slightly older boys on her way home from the well. They started teasing her about her clothes and how her mother had made the mistake of not drowning a twisted thing like her at birth. Harsh words cut through the defenceless and unsuspecting toddler deeply. She had the chance to use her magic that was desperately trying to burst out and teach these bullies a lesson, yet she knew she couldn't. So instead she did what any other child would have done in that situation out of instinct to be heard and protected. She cried, loudly.

Next thing the boys knew they were being pushed around and insulted from behind by a scruffy, mousey-haired lad telling them how picking on someone weaker than them does not make them appear strong, and that they should go stand in the barn where they belong with the rest of the pigs.

Despite his bravery, the thugs _did_ go away, not before punching Will in the stomach and clobbering him round the head, making him falling forward onto the hard, dusty road. Merlin instantly liked him, and thanked Will before helping him into her mother's hut, saying that the 'brave boy saved her life with stupidity'. Hunith only chuckled and got a bowl of water prepared to clean the brave yet stupid boy's cuts while thinking to herself 'well it's about time!'

Merlin and Will were next to inseparable after that. And with close friendship, came the ever increasing number of hugs and cuddles per day.

…**~~C~~…**

**AN: **Hoped you like this. There will be a bit more on Merlin's life in Ealdor in another chapter coming soon if you want. Then it'll focus on Arthur and Merlin where we know them to be :P Anyway, for more of a description of Merlin, here it goes: Merlin is an small, thin, girl with pale skin, ocean-y/summer sky eyes and very blonde hair (so blonde that it could appear gold in sunlight, and could pass as almost white in moonlight kind of thing). Her features aren't masculine, nor elf-like. Just think of it like a stunning beauty that if dresses right, could pass as a young pretty boy. She wears tunics and breeches and talks quite proper for a peasant, if with a slight village girl accent. The last few points are for later and this description is for a more older Merlin than in this chapter so just remember this for when I go forward in time :) Reviews are much appreciated. Just tell me what you think by clicking that lovely blue button below :D


	3. The Rest We Know

**MERLIN – CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone. Thanks to all you wonderful people who added this fic to your favourites and story alerts. Please don't forget to review. If I don't get enough, I'll have to assume despite the alerts that no-one likes this and I'll stop updating. This is the last time I'll update for now because I'm going away next week so it'll be longer than that until another chapter is put on. Unless you want this fic to stop here, I don't mind. Next time I'll go more into a story than facts and background stuff. Enjoy this, and please tell me what you think :)

…**~~C~~…**

Despite the company of her best friend and her mother, Merlin, like any teenager, had felt lonely and emotional. She could feel the changes of her person, and knew instinctively what they meant without the awkward 'talks' with her mother.

Her changes had happened later than the other girls. Sure, she had grown in height, even though she remained small, and had started her woman's course, but her shape was yet to set in place. She found some boys in the village attractive, but that was it. She mainly found them vile and tedious. Apart from Will. And another…. One whose name she wouldn't say.

Without schools or tutors, most of Ealdor's children grew up without understanding mathematics and/or were illiterate.

But again, whether it was her magic or not, or because she had a devoted mother, Merlin was intelligent and leant all she needed. Knowing things in a small village though, gave the villagers yet another reason to think her strange. Simply because she was young _and_ smart. Merlin, at the same time of being humble, modest and shy, was confident and knew she was superior to all of them.

Will had found out about her magic when she was ten years old. They were caught in the surrounding forests by a terrible storm while collecting wood. They were running back home when lightning struck a giant oak tree right near them and was about to fall on top of them, until Merlin's magic acted instinctively to push the heavy flaming trunk away from them before it crushed and burned them to death. Merlin didn't know that Will had seen her until he told her and thanked her, a couple of days afterwards. That he didn't care and would keep her secret.

That's how it remained. Merlin and Will were ever closer, and the two would sneak off every now and then so Merlin could vent her magic.

Until years later, not long after Merlin's sixteenth birthday, Hunith found out that Will knew about her daughter's magic. Although she was told that he had known for years, the paranoid mother said she could not risk Merlin's exposure, and that the best thing to do was to send her away.

That's when the young warlock had to leave her home village, her mother and her best friend, to live and be mentored in Camelot by her mother's old friend, a man who gave Merlin fatherly advice and hugs she had never known she needed.

The rest we know.

**...~~C~~…**

_Who are you?_

_I'm Merlin._

…_Hunith's daughter!_

_Yes!_

_But you're not meant to be here until Wednesday!_

…_It IS Wednesday._

…**~~C~~…**

_Do I know you?_

_Uh, I'm Merlin._

_So I don't know you._

… _No._

_Yet you called me friend._

_That was my mistake. I could never have a friend who could be such an arse!_

…**~~C~~…**

_I'm Guinevere, but most people call me Gwen. I'm the Lady Morgana's maid._

_Oh right. I'm Merlin. Or most people just call me 'idiot'._

…**~~C~~…**

_Hi, I'm Merlin._

_Colin._

_I'm Arthur's servant._

_Arthur?_

'_Prince Arthur'. He lets me call him Arthur._

_Really?_

…_No. But I call him it anyway._

…**~~C~~…**

**AN: **Hope you like this. Please tell me what you think about anything of the fic so far, I really don't mind (as long as it's within the realms of creative criticism :P) I'll see you in perhaps just over a week's time. I start my next term of college the week straight after my trip so I'll update when I can, IF I get enough feedback. See ya :)


	4. The New Look

**MERLIN – CONTACT**

**AN: **Whoa! I'm so sorry everyone for such a late update despite me saying that I'd only be a week. See, I went to Barcelona for a week, but came back with a horrible bug and it was only 2 weeks later I actually felt well enough to write again. And then college work got in the way of uploading the update up since it's my last few weeks of the course, so sorry again. But thank you SO much for everyone that's hung on and for all you Fan-tastic people who have added this fic to your favourites or alerts, please review as well as well as keep tabs on the chapter updates too, it's so much appreciated :) I'm actually also surprised and so glad that my previous fic 'Merlin – The Dragon Calls' is still getting reviews and alert adds so thank you. So I hope this was worth the wait, enjoy!

…**~~C~~…**

Of course it wasn't like they _never_ touched. But it wasn't the way it usually was expected. Since they met, Arthur would treat Merlin like a manservant or one of his knights. When he cracked a joke that the girl took too literally, he would nudge her in the side with his elbow to cheer her up, which he failed to do because all it would do is make Merlin complain of the pain. He would pat her back or grab her shoulder gently yet firmly to show his appreciation, or even clap her over the head for being annoying. No girl except Merlin would tolerate that treatment.

But every now and then, Merlin missed the hugs and kisses, to remind her and others that she _was_ a girl. And girls, unlike men, aren't afraid to show what they're feeling. She got hugs from Guais and her friend Colin often, but they were still just like the hugs you would be given by a father and brother. At least she got hugs from and kisses on the cheek from Gwen and the Lady Elise.

At first, after Morgana, everyone (including Merlin) was weary of the arrival of a new French ward of the king, especially one that knew Morgana from when they were children. But when the lady had helped save the prince's life from an assassination attempt, Elise proved to Merlin that she wasn't another witch out there to betray Arthur's trust and cut him down with the kingdom. In fact like Morgana, the Lady Elise had Seer powers. Unlike Morgana, that was _all_ she had. She could not do any physical magic. Merlin and Elise had a slow burning friendship from there. However, again, Gwen and Elise were like sisters to the young sorceress. There was still something missing. But what?

…**~~C~~…**

The Prince and servant had known eachother for almost four years now. The kingdom was recovering after the last attack from Morgana and her newest, now dead, ally Helios the leader of the Southron Army. Merlin's hair was longer than when she had first arrived in Camelot, now so that she could tie it up or style it every now and then if she felt like it. She rarely wore tunics and breeches anymore for chores or walking around the castle, only for when she tagged along on hunting trips or quests with Arthur and the knights. Her favourite was a light blue dress with a silver flower-patterned bodice, sleeves and hem. The neck was cut to reveal smooth pale white skin down to just below the collarbone, and the dress itself hugged the girl's chest and hips perfectly. Just enough to show off Merlin's growing womanly figure, but not so much to give everyone, especially men, the wrong idea. Or anything that looked too much above her station. She still wore her signature neckerchiefs sometimes though. And sometimes she'd wear her tunics with the skirt Guais gave her the evening she became Arthur's servant. But the blue dress that Gwen made for her was definitely her favourite. Even she couldn't help smirking whenever she remembered the first day she wore it in front of Arthur. Then that smirk would turn into a frown.

…**~~C~~…**

The maidservant entered her master's chambers one chilled October morning with her white blonde hair flowing over her shoulders, and a big tray of breakfast in her hands. The prince was sat at the desk by his bed, going through papers, which seemed like the only thing he did with his time now. He hadn't looked up yet he knew Merlin was there.

"Hey, you're dressed!" Merlin exclaimed, moving some of the papers on the desk to make room for the tray. Disturbed by the movement, Arthur finally looked up to tell her off for possibly ruining two hours work by messing the papers up, but the words caught in his mouth. Merlin didn't know the prince was staring at her for she was busy filling the goblet with wine.

"Which is more than I can say for you," she heard Arthur say, and looked up to meet his eyes. But his eyes weren't met with hers. He was looking up and down at her from her naked neck to her feet. Merlin looked down at herself and back at Arthur.

"But….I _am_ dressed." Then it clicked. "Oh. Um… It's a new dress. Gwen made it. Do you like it?" Merlin stood back with a small smile and did a shy twirl.

Arthur snapped out of it and sunk further into his chair trying to seem exasperated. "No, Merlin," he sighed. "I don't."

Merlin stared at him in confusion. "W-What? Why?"

"Because Merlin, despite the fact that your usual dress sense isn't usually seen around here, it is more appropriate for someone like _you_."

"Someone like me? I'm a girl! I'm wearing what girls wear. I thought you of all people would approve since when we met you thought I was a boy."

Arthur stood up casually, walked around the side of his desk and leant back on it in front of Merlin. "What girls wear, Merlin? I don't see other girls dressing like they're trying to pass as both a Lady and a Harlot at the same time." He said, gesturing with hand up and down the girl's body.

"What? I'm not trying to pass as anything here. I admit it _is_ a little fancy for a mere servant since you'd rather think, compared to royalty, peasants should walk around in brown rags, but what's wrong with wearing something that makes me feel a little bit girly and special?

The prince sighed again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because you're _not_ special, Merlin." He looked up at the girl's hurt expression. "At least not in the eyes of everyone else, and certainly not my father. You walking around before in your little breeches and oversized tunics was the limit. If you didn't have me as your master, you would've been made to wear the maidservant's proper attire with the Pendragon colours and crest on. This," Arthur waved at the dress again, "is going to spark up the wrong attention, Merlin. And when that attention comes, I can't say I did not warn you."

Merlin just looked down at the ground and begun ringing her hands, a habit Arthur's leant meant the servant was nervous or anxious. "So you want me to look like a scruffy boy peasant for the rest of my life then?" She murmured. "So it won't look bad on you for letting your maidservant going around appearing like she wants to be noticed for once?" She looked up and the man standing in front of her could see her eyes glisten with unshed tears. "I'm sorry if I ever threatened your reputation, Sire. I'm sorry if your stupid servant ever wanted to delude herself into being something she's never felt like before. I'm sorry for wanting to make good use of something my friend had worked hard on for months to give to me as a late birthday present."

There were a few moments of silence.

Then Merlin heard Arthur breathe out "…Oh Merlin." He walked towards her with his arms held out in front of him. Merlin, thinking he was going for an unexpected embrace, prepared herself by tensing her arms up by her sides. But instead she felt Arthur's hands gripping gently onto each of her shoulders. The sun haired girl looked at her master in temporary confusion and then sadness.

"Merlin, I'm so sorry. Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday?"

Merlin's frown turned into a dark smirk "You need reminding of the date of the birthday of someone you've known for four years." It wasn't a question, she knew the answer. Especially when she saw the prince's mouth open and close numerous times in an attempt to reply with an answer he could not give without proving her right.

In the next few moments, Merlin just tightly smiled and nodded, and calmly walked towards the door. Arthur's arms dropped limply to his side as he watched his servant, say friend, leave, not so much as slamming the door behind her.

"You look lovely, Merlin," he spoke out to the empty room.

…**~~C~~…**

**AN: **Hope this was good. A plot _will_ come of this fic. I'll try not to leave it as long as before to update and I'm working on the development of the story right now. Pweeeeease review and I'll see you soon. Thanks :)


	5. The Real Reason

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone. So so so so so so sorry for not updating as soon as I said but some things have gone down. A tragedy in the family can really put you in a funk until God knows how long. And then I wanted to wait until my birthday last week when I got my new laptop to work my fanfiction on. But anyway I have finally got this typed up and I hope you like it and it has been worth the wait.. Please review afterwards because I live off feedback :) enjoy.

**...~~C~~...**

It wasn't until the evening Arthur saw Merlin again when his father requested he dine with him. Occasionally, when he got a chance, he'd glance at her standing near the edge of the dining hall holding a pitcher. He tried to catch her eye but it seemed she was determined to look anywhere but him. She was back in her over-sized brown-red tunic with the sleeves turned several times over to fit her, and her separate greyish long skirt that was a gift from Guais when she first become the prince's servant.

He did feel bad about what he said to her earlier. He hated making his friend feel degraded and small, unimportant, and least of all unattractive, because he did admittedly deny she was any of those things. He wondered if he could have put what he meant into a different context to make it sound less harsh, but there was nothing to be done now.

Arthur wanted to tell his servant that the real reason he didn't want her wearing those dresses was because he didn't want other men to start chasing her. Granted, the prince hadn't really noticed until recently how much Merlin had become a woman right in front of his eyes since they met. He always knew though, deep down, that when the time came like many women in the kingdom, Merlin would be approached by men, and not always the honourable kind. Merlin was the most compassionate, moral, innocent person Arthur had ever known. He couldn't allow that to be lost because she had to eventually grow up, and wasn't used to the flirtatious attentions of knights and tavern folk. The dresses, the...figure, which he _hadn't_ noticed... the hair, the absence of the neckerchiefs... To the contrary of what he had told her that morning, when that attention comes, he would be the first person to act. Protect her. Not _own_ her as such. Just...she was his, in a way. He knew one day Merlin would indeed marry and have children with someone, and that thought bared him an odd, sad feeling in the pit of his stomach. But until then, the prince just didn't want to share his best friend, or lose her. He just wished now that he had said all this in the first place.

The thing that made him angry at himself the most was that he had forgotten Merlin's birthday. Another thing was that when Merlin had asked for the day off, she never got it. If she had said it was her birthday, he would've given it to her. Then again he should have known in the first place. He vowed to himself that in the next couple of days, he WILL make it up to Merlin. And to not just give her her much deserved time off, but to also get her a really wonderful gift. But what?

Looking back up at his maidservant's glum and bored-looking face while his father rambled on in the background, the young man was brainstorming on ways to get the old Merlin back, and bring that dearly missed smile back to her face.

**...~~C~~...**

She was deeply hurt.

When Merlin asked Arthur on the off chance if she could have a day off a couple of days ago, she didn't honestly expect to be given it. She hadn't expected to get any gifts, or even be wished a happy birthday. From Guais, her favourite meal. From Colin, her brother figure, a new neckerchief (which was actually one of his own, but she loved it). From Lady Elise, a beautiful silver hand mirror. And from Gwen, the wonderful light blue dress with white trimmings and silver flowers dancing around on the bodice, hem, neck and sleeves. It wasn't the first dress Merlin had ever worn while living in Camelot, but it was the most fancy and ornate dress she ever owned. And the best part was that her friend made it herself. The first time Merlin actually got to wear the dress, it was the morning Arthur had to ruin it.

Recently Merlin had felt the differences. Her chest and hip shape wasn't as hidden under her big tunics anymore. Since arriving in Camelot, Merlin never had her hair cut anymore, so with its new length she could do more with it. And long hair was the in-thing, not that she _tried_ to keep up with the latest trends. She has somewhat matured. She was not of age yet, but with these small, slow developing changes, came the subconscious wanting of showing them off a bit more.

However, to have her master and friend of all people to cut her down and tell her that he'd prefer her in unflattering over-sized old boy's shirts and breeches because he would otherwise seem like a lousy prince and master, and/or because she wasn't pretty enough to dress nicely, that just made it even more painful.

But, alas, she had to obey him. He was still her better, and she couldn't risk doing anything that could get her fired or prevent her from fulfilling her destiny (if she couldn't be in Arthur's presence). She wouldn't leave until the gods themselves dragged her away. Even if it meant looking like a scruff bag when they arrived.

**...~~C~~...**

After dinner, Arthur didn't manage to catch Merlin before she hastily left the hall. Staring at her fleeing figure until she turned the corner out of sight, the prince headed back to his chambers to think up an apology present plan for the maidservant he thought of mostly fondly.

Merlin went back to her own room within the chambers shared with the court physician and prepared for bed, since she didn't need to serve her master again until the morning. She opened the cupboard in her private room to get her night attire (which was really a very large light grey shirt that ended at the top of her knees).

She had the tunic in her hand but paused to look at the other contents of the cupboard somberly. She had split up her clothes into two sections. On the left were her tunics and breeches and clumpy boots worn for when she had to do practical work or going on hunting trips, and on the right was just a very quaint collection of simple dresses that she hoped would grow over time. But now due to lowered self esteem, that side would just be for display and gather dust. Poor Gwen's work won't be seen as appreciated.

Sighing, the girl shut the cupboard door and resumed getting changed. As she laid awake in her cot, she made plans to cut her hair again and give away her dresses over the next few days. Then she will finally get her master's approval.

Trying not to think anymore about the matter that night, the young sorceress rolled onto her side and tried to get to sleep.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **I hope you like this. Sorry it's a bit short but I hope to make the future chapters longer later. That is if there will be future chapters, that is up to you :) Now, I have a little request. Arthur needs to find a gift for Merlin to cheer her up. I need your help and opinions on what you think it should be. To leave this as a feel good one-shot, you could suggest something wonderful that does the trick, OR it could be something that Arthur gets totally wrong and draws the story on dramatically longer. It's up to you. Please give me your ideas and opinions in your reviews or private message me. Thank you for reading, and I will hopefully update soon :)

**BTW: **I apologize also for any spelling of grammar mistakes I might have made, and also I forgot to disclaim Merlin as my own (apart from the fem version) so... there I disclaim it :P See you!


	6. Shock follows Attempted Explanation

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for your reviews and ideas as to what Arthur should give Merlin. I have decided to make this story longer and merge it with another story I planned to do. So thank you to _Shuhan_ _Envoy_ especially, for your idea is based on this coming event. I apologise in advance for any spelling and/or grammar mistakes I might have made and I hope you like it :)

**...~~C~~...**

The next morning. Arthur woke up relatively early, earlier than when Merlin is supposed to come and wake him. Lying in bed he could hear the city also stirring. Today was hopefully going to be a good day. The day that his friendship with his stubborn disobedient maidservant will be restored. So he jumped out of bed, got dressed, for some strange reason made sure his hair looked neat enough, and left to find his maidservant before she came to him.

At this time of day, not many people were out. It was peaceful. Towns people were just coming out of their houses to go to their jobs and market merchants were setting up stalls. Children were either hand in hand with their parents or playing with eachother around the courtyard with wooden swords or horses. Guards were shaking hands to switch shifts to relieve the other from a tiring and boring night's watch. Usually Arthur wouldn't be out now. Even if he did wake up later he would have to attend meetings that kept him inside for sometimes hours at a time, so he barely got time to enjoy city life out in the open. Since his father had not been feeling well, council meetings had been put on hold until he was well again. So the prince was free to do as he wished... within reason.

And the thing he wanted to do right now was pay his friend a social call.

**...~~C~~...**

Merlin had woken up not feeling her best. She was groggy and light-headed. She knew what that meant but life must go on. Even if it does mean continuing to work for prince prat.

Dragging herself out of bed and into a simple white dress with dark blue bodice, she ran a comb through her hair a few times, splashed water on her face and looked in the mirror. That's when she remembered what she promised herself.

Sighing deeply, silently saying goodbye to the long hair she'd grown quite fond of (no pun intended), she went down the steps from her private room into the physician's chambers. Guais didn't seem to be there, but a bowl of porridge was sat on the table for her. It had gone cold, but Merlin could easily see to that. She had a bit of time to herself before running her errands, so she had enough time to do what she felt she ought to do.

Rummaging through Guais' medicine supplies, the young sorceress found a decent pair of scissors, used for cutting the delicate threads from sewing stitches. Then she set up a bowl of lukewarm water; damp hair was easier to cut. Before she did anything else, she moved to her breakfast she subconsciously warmed up with her magic.

She spotted a piece of paper beside it which her name was written on.

_Merlin_,

_Have_ _had_ _to_ _leave_ _early_ _to_ _tend_ _to_ _patients_. _I ha_ve _made_ _you_ _breakfast_, _so_ _be_ _sure_ _to_ _eat_ _it_.

_Also_ _remember_ _your_ _medicine_. _I_ _know_ _when_ _you_ _have_ _not_ _taken_ _it_, _like_ _last_ _night_.

_A_ _letter_ _arrived_ _for_ _you_ _earlier_. _I_ _will_ _see_ _you_ _at_ _dinner_.

_Guais_.

Smiling at her caring guardian, Merlin did indeed take a small bottle from the nearby cupboard and quickly downed the tonic contained inside. And As Guais said, there was another letter on the table. Merlin sat down on the bench, picked up a spoon so she could eat while she read, and opened the letter. However a few lines in, she paused and just stared at the paper in her hand.

**...~~C~~...**

Arthur paused at the door of the physician's chambers, took a deep breathed and knocked rhythmically at the door. He didn't get an answer, which suggested Guais was out, and Merlin had either already left, or was snoozing away in her room. So he let himself in slowly. Despite, what he thought, he was proven wrong. Guais _was_ out, but Merlin was sat at the table with her back facing him. She had her head hung so he couldn't tell if she had fallen asleep sitting up or was still in a mood. Or both.

"Merlin?"

The girl shot up from her seat to see who had come in. "I didn't hear you," she said simply. He noticed her put a letter down the table next to a bowl of water. "Sorry, I thought I was early so... "

"It's alright. I didn't come to tell you you're late. I just came to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?" asked a worried Merlin.

Arthur walked casually further into the room while looking around and pretending to be temporarily distracted by all the shelves of books and potions. "Oh, you know, things... concerning you... and me."

"You and me?"

Arthur stopped in his strolling and looked at Merlin. "Yes well, I wanted to say I'm sorry for what I said- "

"Really Arthur," the maidservant cut him off, waving her hands in the air in front of her. "It's fine. I overreacted yesterday. I know what you meant to say."

"You do? ... But I have a speech all planned in my head. I have spent a lot of time last night and this morning thinking about what to say."

"Arthur, I really don't want to do this right now. I just..." Merlin trailed off and ran a hand nervously through her hair.

"Are you alright?"

Merlin looked at him with a small tight smile. "Yeah, I'm fine."

Arthur had known Merlin too long to know when she was so obviously lying to him when she said she was fine. Especially when she did the subconscious fingers through the hair and ringing-of-the-hands she does when anxious.

He turned his attention to the bowl of water and scissors. "You preparing something for Guais?"

Merlin looked where the prince was looking. "Oh that? No, I was um, about to give my hair a trim."

"Really? By how much?"

"Just until most of its gone."

"What?!" Arthur exclaimed, "Why? I like this length."

"Well you know, so do I, but it's too much for me to handle so..." Her face said it all to Arthur.

"This _is_ because of what I said, isn't it!" The girl shrugged, looking anywhere but at him.

"I really couldn't care less about that right now, Arthur. Something else has come up. I'll put this all away and get on with my chores."

Arthur narrowed his eyes, "What's come up?"

Merlin pointed vaguely at the table, and Arthur followed her finger to the letter he saw her holding earlier. Not sure if that was an invitation to read a private letter, he looked at her again confused.

"It's my mother," she answered.

"What?"

Now Arthur was really confused. It was a while back, but it had left a huge strain on his and Merlin's friendship. It wasn't long after Arthur had accepted Merlin's magic, and Ealdor was put on the list of places suspected of harbouring sorcerers. Merlin didn't know at the time until it was too late and she heard via letter that Ealdor was burnt to the ground. One of the residents who survived reported to her that Hunith was trapped in the flames and died.

Arthur had been there for her, course. Being the rock his friend needed for comfort as she had trouble coming to terms with the fact she was now an orphan, and never got to say goodbye. His maidservant had even told him herself one night that she was so grateful for his attentions. But then it got complicated when she asked for help in finding out who did it.

Arthur had to eventually admit to her that he was the one who ordered the raid on the small village through his father. He couldn't be there in person to lead the men since Ealdor was in the late Cendred's kingdom and his presence would have damaged matters. Those few weeks were the worst in his life. Merlin had gone inside herself, cold and distant. She told Arthur she hated him which hurt more than a sword in the stomach to him. Though he thought he completely deserved it.

In time, Merlin forgave him for some reason, and the two returned to normal. If it were him, he wouldn't ever forgive himself.

Now Merlin's standing in front of him, saying that a letter has come on the subject of her mother, and she didn't even look shocked.

"She's returned to Ealdor... but not alone."

She picked up the piece of paper and held it up in front of her pointedly. "It's an invite. Mother's getting married."

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hope you liked this. I'm working on the next chapter now so it hopefully won't be too long before it's updated. Thanks again for your reviews. Keep 'em coming :) BTW: Any other ideas are welcome.


	7. Preparations

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hello. Here's the next chapter. Sorry if it's a little shorter, I wanted there to be a good clean break between where this scene ends and the next one begins for it to continue. I hope it's enjoyable. And thanks soooooo much to everyone who has add this story to their favourites, it's really amazing :) Please review as well so I know what you think. Constructive criticism is welcome too. Enjoy. And again I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes I failed to correct :)

**...~~C~~...**

**Previously: **Arthur visited Merlin to apologise for his behaviour toward her new dress, not knowing until now it had been a late birthday present. But instead the prince was given news that Merlin's supposedly dead mother had returned to a recently newly built Ealdor as an engaged woman. And his maidservant didn't even looked remotely shocked.

"She's returned to Ealdor... but not alone."

She picked up the piece of paper and held it up in front of her pointedly. "It's an invite. Mother's getting married."

**...~~C~~...**

"How can that be?" Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin just stood there on the other side of the table with a face that read between sadness and shame, and something else. She had known her mother was alive all along. Or at least, a while after she thought Arthur was responsible for Hunith's death. Of course she couldn't tell Arthur or anyone that, since Uther would find out and would send out more men to go and finish the job. Now the King was incapable of doing much lately, the truth could go free for a little while without complications.

Now Arthur had to know the truth. But not right now. The letter had arrived a day ago, which meant the wedding was into a few days time, and it took nearly that time to reach Ealdor if she left now.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you, Arthur. And I'm also sorry that I haven't got time to explain it all now. I must prepare to leave within the hour while there's still a good few hours daylight left to travel. I'd also like to ask for some time off work, starting now," The girl made her way up the stairs to her room, and begun to stuff as many essentials into her backpack as quickly as she could. Arthur, still in confusion, followed her.

"Travel? Where?"

"It's obviously where I just said. Ealdor. For the wedding," Merlin answered without looking up.

"But I still don't understand. Surely, Merlin, this is someone's idea of a sick joke. Your mother... she, she isn't-"

"Arthur I told you, not now. I'll explain when I get back in a week maybe- and would you please move out the way!" She shoved past the prince, who crowded too close to her, as best she could to get to her cupboard. Arthur kept near the bed.

He noticed that Merlin was grabbing a few items of clothing that they both considered her 'boy clothes' to fold into her already bulging bag. Guilt flooded in again and Arthur felt he should jump in cautiously.

"You're going to your mother's wedding you say," he said it but it didn't mean he had finally gotten his head round it. "You should take the dress with you."

"I shouldn't, Sire. I wouldn't want to inconvenience you while I'm in someone else's kingdom."

"Merlin, no, stop this." He moved forward to block her from packing her breeches and tunics, which meant she had to look up at him or her face would have hit his chest. "I _am_... deeply sorry, for what I said and believe me when I say now the reasons I gave before for you to not wear that lovely dress are _not_ the real ones. It's a wedding you are going to, and most importantly, it's your... mother's. So you'll obviously need to look prettier than the bride," Merlin couldn't help but huff humourly at her master's attempts on cheering her up. Seeing that it was working, Arthur also smiled slightly.

"Take the dress, Merlin. Wear it when we get there and present yourself as the wonderful new daughter your future stepfather will be gaining."

Merlin's smile faded, "_We_?" she quoted.

"Don't wedding invitations usually mention a plus one?"

"Well... yes I suppose but- Arthur, you can't come."

"Why not?" Now Arthur's grin had disappeared and his arms came up to cross in front of his chest. "You don't expect me to just let you go off on your own. What kind of prince would I be if I did and then heard you never got to Ealdor?"

The sun-haired girl gave the man before her a sweet sad smile, appreciating the unspoken protectiveness he had voiced to her. "You have duties here Arthur. What will you say? You can't just disappear for a week, being the king regent. And anyway you know I'll be alright. I have my magic," She said the last word a little quieter to avoid being heard from anyone outside.

Arthur scratched his head before answering. "I'll just tell the council that I'm going on a long hunting trip with just my servant, the same as I usually say, they'll believe me. I'm sure Lady Elise, Gwen, Guais and Colin can make sure everything's stays quiet until we come back." He placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"I suppose this is you still trying to apologise, isn't it." She said as a matter of fact.

"You know what, I had completely forgotten about that," the dark blonde man joked.

Merlin stood there just looking at him curiously for a few moments, and then smiled a little bigger. The warmth she could feel from the prince's hand through the material seeping into her skin was comforting, and she covered it with her own hesitantly, still just staring at him.

They remained that way for a few more seconds until the moment was broken by the sound of the outer door opening and closing, indicating the old physician was back.

The two removed their hands and stepped backed from eachother, looking towards the servant's open chamber door.

"Only me," they heard Guais call.

"Hello, Guais," Merlin answered.

The old man's face soon appeared through the door, and his face showed he was caught unawares when he saw the prince standing there before him. "Oh, Good Morning, Sire. Merlin's not late for work again is she?"

"No, no. I just was taking an early morning stroll and as I was passing I thought I might just pop in for a chat." Guais knew that wasn't the case, but nothing had to be said anyway. So he just smiled and nodded, and went back into the main room.

Arthur turned back to Merlin. "I'll, um, just be in my chambers packing then. When will we leave?"

"As soon as possible. I want to be there to help with the preparations. So in half an hour at the latest."

The king regent nodded and in his mind was already thinking he'd get Colin, his other servant, to do all the packing for him while he went and gave the council an excuse for his leaving. He gestured to the cupboard pointedly, so Merlin didn't forget to pack the dress and then made his way out the door so he could leave his maidservant to finish packing.

Merlin stared blankly at the space her master stood before for a few seconds before moving back over to her wardrobe.

Down the corridor, something vital occurred to Arthur, enough to stop him in his tracks and change direction, the direction of the market.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hoped you liked this. I can't say when the next chapter will be uploaded because I'm back to college now and it's gonna be a tougher, hard-working year. Thanks you so much for following and/or favouriting my fic, and please also review :) See ya next time.


	8. Finally some Understanding

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone! Soooooooooo sorry it's been longer than I said. I've just had so much college work to do and was feeling a bit stressed out. But between that, I was working on this chapter, so I hope that it is enough to please until the next. How are we all enjoying the new series eh? Pretty intense. Put your opinion of it in your reviews if you want. Thanks soooooooooo much to everyone who has reviewed, and added this fic to their favourites or is following it! Really appreciate it. Keep the reviews coming :) Anyway, enjoy! BTW I apologise for any mistakes I have made, and there also will be parts in this chapter where there will be references made to previous un-programmed events.

**...~~C~~...**

At the hour's end, both Arthur and Merlin were in the courtyard securing their bags to the saddles of their horses. Merlin's faithful jet black mare snorted and reared its head up in the chilled spring morning air, as if nodding a hello to her rider. Merlin smiled and patted the horse's nose. It was a horse that had been with her from the start, she had named her Rhiannon. When an animal has been with you for so long, they seem to know what you're feeling and things about you that even your closest friend might not even know, and right now Rhiannon knew her mistress wasn't in happy mind terms with the man accompanying them on the trip. When Arthur attempted to move around her to help Merlin with her packing, the mare lunged her head forward to nip at the man's head.

"It's alright, girl," Merlin calmed Rhiannon down and shrugged at her prince, not so much in an apologetic way, more just a 'you know what she's like' way.

Arthur lifted his hands in the air jokily and went back to his own horse, Cade, a light brown, muscular built stallion only given to him last month. Horses were horses to Arthur. If you had to bring one into battle with you, there was always the risk of it being cut down. So the prince liked to switch horses regularly. What was the point in getting attached to something that might be gone before you know it?

**...~~C~~...**

By nightfall, they had just reached the borders of Camelot, and it was still a few hours ride over it to get to Ealdor. The two decided not to push it and set up camp for the night. Well, Merlin prepared the bed rolls while Arthur kept out of her way by collecting the fire wood.

Once the fire was roaring, dinner were eaten and they had gotten themselves comfortable, Arthur and Merlin sat in silence.

The prince kept glancing at the girl across from him. Never had they had such an awkward uncomfortable wall between them, even compared to that time they nearly hugged after Arthur made a half assed apology for not believing Merlin about his troll step-mother. As much as it pained him to admit it, he missed what they had. Which he had to say was a strange relationship. At times he would treat Merlin like a servant, then on trips a knight without armour... or plumbing.

But when it came to feelings and proper girly matters, he didn't know much more how to react than a father with only sons. Merlin was a girl, and guessing he sometimes forgot that, created situations like this when he really wished his father would let him have more friends who were girls growing up. Besides Morgana. That way he would be more experienced and know what to say that will make it all better.

But that wasn't the case.

He wondered if he should break the silence with a joke or comment that lead to the two of them bantering like they did about the prattish prince and the worst servant in the world. Or just go straight into the heavy waiting conversation about their problems and 'feelings'

But in the end he didn't have to, because Merlin got there first with both.

"Look at this, Arthur. You should have left collecting firewood to me, this wood is obviously too damp to burn," she said, waving a stick in front of him as an example.

The prince snorted "Yes, well, if you ask me, whoever ended up going would have had that same dilemma. Why don't you just..." he wiggled his fingers in the pile of wood's direction, not knowing what words exactly were fit to say.

"Seriously? You want me to..." Merlin copied his actions teasingly. Not even needing to use her hand, the girl's eyes flashed gold, and a strong gust of wind blew around the camp. A few seconds later when it stopped, the fire still burned and the wood was bone dry. Arthur hadn't moved an inch. Not out of fear, though he still didn't know what to do when his servant used magic around him. While the wind whipped away from them, all he did was stare at Merlin, who looked ahead at the fire before her, until the gold faded from her eyes once again.

"I can tell that you still don't like it... When I use it."

"I never said that."

"Yes you did. When I came back with Gwaine from giving you time to think. You said you didn't want me using it."

"That was until I realised it was making you miserable. And... with... with your illness, stress was the last thing I wanted to put you through. Merlin," Arthur put his hand on Merlin's shoulder to get her to look at him, which she didn't. "Merlin, I- "

"Arthur," finally Merlin turned to him, and his hand dropped. "We don't have to talk about this. I understand. Finding out someone you have known for years has magic is a lot to take in. I've always imagined in my head how you'd react if you saw me use it or I confessed. To be honest you reacted a lot milder than I thought."

"Really?"

"Well I'm still here, aren't I?"

That hit hard. "You didn't _honestly_ think I'd have you executed did you?"

Merlin shrugged "I didn't really know what to expect. So much was happening at the time. Camelot being attacked, your father trying to marry you off, Mordred becoming a knight... finding out about my illness..." The servant looked down at her hands ringing on her lap. "There has never been a good time to reveal myself but... sod's law it should happen then. I knew you were going to hate me-"

Arthur took the girl's hands in his own without thinking. Their hands were cold despite the fire, but the gesture was warm, and the longer they touched, a tingly feeling grew. As the prince looked up, blue met blue intensively.

"I _never_ hated you Merlin. You hear me? Angry, yes. Disappointed, yes. Feeling stupid for not seeing it sooner, definitely. But the moment you left, I had to have you back here again. I had things I had to say. But I knew awaiting my decision wasn't the only reason you had to leave the kingdom for a while... And like then, I have things I have to say now.

"I'm so sorry for how I reacted before, Merlin. I should be used to seeing you in dresses by now. But when I saw you walk into my chambers with that _one_ on, my mind blanked."

Merlin frowned. "Why?"

Arthur hesitated. "... Because you looked amazing, Merlin. It was like a work of art you were born to wear. It was never about your place or that you are not pretty enough to pull it off because you did, and you are."

Merlin's cheeks coloured and she had to look away so Arthur couldn't see. But he did, and he smiled.

"I guess what I trying to say is that I was taken back by how lovely you looked, and I didn't want anyone else seeing you as I did."

He let go of the serving girl's hands and leant his arms on his knees as he turned to the fire.

Merlin smiled softly to herself. Nothing else had to be said on the matter so they sat in relatively comfortable silence until it was time to settle down to sleep. Arthur was _jealous_. Arthur wanted to protect her. Arthur was being his normal self, and made everything right again in a way that _wasn't_ Arthur. But compared to the oblivious man that punched you in the arm to cheer you up, this new sensitive Arthur was rather refreshing. And she was almost certain it would not last, but would enjoy it while it lasted.

For now, Merlin laid down on the her bedroll eagerly waiting to see her mother again.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hope you liked it. To be honest I don't really know now when I shall update again but don't worry. I will be working on it from this point and I am working on finishing up within the brackets of Christmas. Please review and I shall see you later :)


	9. Arrival

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone. I said I'd update within the Christmas month and here it is. Things have been hectic lately. But lets just start with point one.

MERLIN'S ENDING THIS SERIES, PEOPLE! To know this is the last we see of our favourite king and sorcerer in a few short weeks is heartbreaking, I can't cope! But that will never stop our fanfiction writing will it? We'll continue long after the last wonderful sad episode is aired :) So this will possibly be the last update I will do beforehand, I will be back next year. Yaaaaaaay!

Okay next point: my great nan passed away just last week, 7 months after her son, my granddad ... so sorry if my update will take some time, but depression has that effect on you really. But I will do my best though, I promise.

Thank you so so so so so much to every one of you wonderful people who favourited and are following my fic. I can't believe how many have done this during the last month so thank you :) Please remember to review as well please, even if it's criticism, if it's constructive I would love to hear it all the same. And your opinion on the latest Merlin episode just on this Saturday if you want, I love discussing it :) And I still have the booths wide open to any ideas you have as to what present Arthur feels he should give Merlin as an apology gift, even though Merlin says the matter is over.

Sorry that this chapter isn't very long, and I apologise also if I have made any mistakes with spelling and/or grammar.

So anyway, on with the story. Enjoy :)

**...~~C~~...**

Another half a day's ride from where they slept and they were finally at Ealdor. Arthur knew he was taking a great risk coming. Since Cendred's death, and with no sons to ascend to the throne, a mighty warlord named Lot took over, supposedly being some distant relative of the late king. And he like Cendred did not take Pendragon presence in his kingdom too kindly, even without the threat of armed men accompanying him. But whenever Essetirian patrol passed by, Arthur would just have to duck into a nearby house or behind a bush to avoid being seen. It was where Merlin used to live after all, she couldn't help being born in such dominating difficult land.

Ealdor appeared as it always did. Happy and surviving. Men were working in the fields, woman were hanging up their washing and bunting, while their children played nearby. A village that seemed like nothing had ever happened there.

Arthur looked to his right at Merlin to see the girl also gazing around at the place she once called home. He could see a mix of emotions in her face that read she was so happy to be here again and see her mother and neighbours. On the other hand, her smile was sad and conflicted. Like she was wondering why she was here.

The servant looked to him when she felt his eyes on her. She smiled reassuringly at him, "let's go then," and lead the way down the steep verge as best she could with the horse.

**...~~C~~...**

Hunith was out, but there was an unspoken rule that people abided by in the village about not going into empty houses without the owner's permission. That said, Merlin was obviously recognised in the village so going into her own mother's hut with her friend as if she lived there was excepted. Since she used to live there anyway. They had left the horses to the rearers and Arthur helped his servant carry her bags in, as well as his own.

"Mother won't be long, I don't think," Merlin said distractedly as she began pottering around in the cupboards. "Everything's so casual here. People out there are setting up decorations and not rushing around like headless chickens like everyone did in Camelot at the time of your father's marriage to your troll stepmother."

Arthur (who just stood near the hearth in the middle of the room, watching Merlin since he didn't know what else to do) could sense the tease had returned to his maidservant's behaviour. "Well, it's not every day you see a royal wedding, Merlin. Everything has to be perfect. I'm sure it will be exactly the same when it comes to my own, which will not be for a while yet."

Merlin paused in gathering pots together from the shelves and turned round to face the prince. "I thought- I thought word had it you were in courtship with the Lady Arabella of Dreahmont?"

"Where did you hear that?"

"It had been rumoured, I mean, word does travel fast in the castle. Whether it be true or not. But... it was heard coming from the King's very lips so..." Merlin trailed off. Well, what else was there to say?

Arthur stared at her, giving nothing away expect the feeling of... sad.

When Merlin was about to return to what she was doing, Arthur spoke up. "Then what you heard was true." Merlin looked back at him nonplussed.

"I mean, It's not official. Like many nobles, a number of potential candidates of marriage are introduced to you throughout childhood. Only when you grow up you realise what it all means. I was never allowed to socialise with the children I wanted to be friends with, only the ones that were the offspring of my father's friends and allies, that he threw at me. Many of them were girls. Not to insult your good nature or anything, but when you're a small boy, girls who are more interested in picking flowers and braiding hair than sword fighting or kicking pig-skin are hardly going to make you want to get to know them as adults, and certainly not as a possible wife.

"Arabella is one such woman. Two months younger. Has a... challenging personality. One of the only girls I haven't out spoken my dislike of her to my father, and also is in one of the only royal families that still has a strong going alliance with my father. With my father's health going up and down, he has found himself in the position where he feels the only way he will rest easily after his reign ends is if I already have a wife he approves of before his time does come.

"It is mere whispers at the moment, but if my tetherment to this Lady does become public, there might not be any going back. I have fought against my father on the matter for too long. I know I can't win. I can't have the wife of my choice because my father won't approve no matter what. And I know I can't love whoever he wants me to marry because if a lifetime of this has taught me anything, it's that all woman that suit the role are arrogant, pampered and selfish princesses who can't be tamed and want nothing more than the publicity or the luxuries of Camelot."

During this explanation turned rant by Arthur, the prince had subconsciously began pacing the room anxiously, and when he finally ran out of breathe, he paused and looked up to Merlin, imagining what a madman he must look to her.

But if anything, she didn't look scared, or anxious. More like she had hung on every word he had gushed out. Understanding. Nodding slowly. A small sad smile appeared.

"I can't possibly conceive how much pressure must be on you, even for something that should be so care-free and happy as marriage. You know what I think. That marriage should be for love, no matter who you are and how it may or may not benefit the kingdom. And it would seem the only one that your marriage would make happy is Uther, and that shouldn't be. But... " Merlin sighed, "if things are how you say, you have a limited amount of time left to either accept it, or make it right for yourself. The most your father will do is never forgive you, but in the end he must respect your reasons for disagreement. Your good reign will be driven by how much you are given in return, and it certainly won't be from a woman who doesn't love you.

"Your father married your mother... was that a forced marriage that happened to have a happy development? Doesn't Uther want you to be happy as he was once?"

Arthur opened his mouth and closed it several times. He didn't honestly know the answer because his father refused to speak of his mother, even of the happier times with her. Too painful he supposed, more painful than remembering the sad memories. All he knew was the information he had drawn together from other people. That his mother Ygraine was a wonderful woman, beloved by all, and was a perfect match for Uther who had not long conquered Camelot. Whether it was his father's choice to marry her or not, there _was_ love. Love strong enough to continue trying to have children.

"I'm sorry if I've touched a sensitive patch," he heard his servant's voice jolted his thoughts. The ringing of the hands was back. She thought he was angry with her. He stepped closer.

"No it's okay- " Before more could be said, the sound of the door creaking open disturbed their conversation.

A dark haired woman with bright blue eyes walked in humming, and just after the door shut again, she looked up and saw who was standing in her house.

"Merlin! You're here!" She exclaimed in glee, ran forward and threw her arms around Merlin. "I've missed you so much!"

The prince stood back and watched them. As touching and as warming as it was seeing mother and daughter greeting eachother with a hug that seemed more like they were squeezing the air out of eachother, the distorted facts and holes yet to fill still remained. This _was_ Hunith. Yet... was she?

Technically, a ghost had just entered the room.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hoped you liked it. Please review and I hope to see you in the new year. We WILL have a 2013, people, no matter what these Mayans say :-P Just... Merlin won't be in it :'( I'll say goodbye to it now for good measure. Good night. God bless. And Merry Christmas 2012 :)


	10. Hunith's Reassurrance

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone! Happy new year, though it has been for a few weeks now :P Well, Merlin is over :'( That's it. And I've already pre-ordered the series 5 box set. Yaaaaay! I want to say sorry to anyone I might have let slip some spoilers to whoever hadn't watched the end before I put the last Authors Notes on. I honestly didn't mean to, but I warned beforehand it would contain spoilers.

Anyhoo, Here is the next update for the story. Sorry it's a bit shorter, but I have been really busy with college, plus since the next part of the story progresses on for a longer stretch, I thought it best to stop it where I did, and the next chapter is already in the making. So without further ado, enjoy :)

**...~~C~~...**

Arthur had patiently and respectably allowed the mother and daughter have their reunion that was clearly well overdue, though inside he was still ready to burst with all the questions he desperately wanted answers to.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later there was a chance he would get them.

They had got the hearth burning and were snugly sitting together around it with a hot bowl of broth each. As usual, the prince was less than enthusiastic about tucking in like the two in his company were. So he took the opportunity to start conversation. But Merlin jumped in first.

"So, mother, how are you? How is everyone?"

"Oh fine, fine. The village is standing again. Well adjusting, as you will see tonight for the fire feast."

"Fire feast?" Arthur asked.

"A fire feast is a sort of celebration we have the night before the main one, AberFest." Hunith replied.

Arthur looked at them both curiously, "Harber Fest?"

Hunith chuckled "_ArrrberFest_, sire. You really are a city boy, aren't you."

Merlin, who was sat in the middle, turned slightly to Arthur. "AberFest is a festival we celebrate every other year in spring time. Where we enjoy the company of our friends, family and neighbours. There is food, music, dancing, games... You like games. There are special rituals taken to make it official. And what could be more special than to hold a wedding at the same time. There's a big bonfire lit in the middle where the children gather the embers..."

Merlin spoke about this festival so joyfully and enthusiastically, a sparkle in her eyes. He'd known her for a good few years now and she had never mentioned this holiday before, let alone asked for time off to attend it. Maybe because she believed she would not have been given it anyway, because that was the impression he gave off. That he was a harsh master who didn't allow his servants rest from work or to run personal errands. Going by recent events, he couldn't blame anyone else.

"... and when I finally meet this man, it's sure to complete everything."

Arthur zoned back to reality at the mention of 'this man'.

"Man? Yes, Hunith. Merlin and I are curious. Though, I seem to know less than she does. You're getting married? No wait... Let me start again. You're...here...?" Merlin looks sideways at the prince, but mainly keeps her gaze on the cooling broth in her hands, she knew this would come up.

Hunith smiled sadly at the man sitting next to her daughter. "I _am_ here. Sire- "

"Please, Hunith. It's Arthur."

"Arthur... I know you were only doing your job that day. Someone had betrayed us and alerted your King to the occupancy of a sorcerer in Ealdor. Thank goodness they were a few years behind in time, but if anyone knew of my connection to who Merlin's father was, she would have not been safe anymore. The soldiers set the house alight while your back was turned, I know you ordered them not to."

"You weren't there, Hunith. The house was just dust after the fire eventually went out. I had to go back to Camelot and report to my father that the 'enemy' had been taken care of. We risked so much crossing the borders. How come you are sitting here in front of me as if that was all just a bad dream?"

"It did happen, Arthur. I escaped, just barely. Out the back. I travelled for miles until I could go no further. A man discovered me and helped me back to his village nearby. I had lived there ever since, lying low and recovering. That is, until several weeks ago when Ealdor was rebuilt and it seemed the heat was off."

Arthur processed it all. He _hadn't_ killed Hunith. The bones that had been gnawed at by his guilt were starting to grow back slowly. Only slightly. So did that mean his actions that day had been forgiven too?

"Hunith, I'm so sorry for everything. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have had to go through all that. You wouldn't have had to be cut off from your daughter for months, leaving her to believe you died..."

Hunith and Merlin shared an uneasy look unnoticed by the prince, before the woman spoke softly.

"It wasn't your fault, Arthur. You were following orders, I know that. I also know that if you could have stopped your men you would have. But if I understand it right, if your soldiers ignored even your own commands, they must had recieved orders from Uther previously that overruled yours for this very occasion."

Arthur sat and thought for a long moment. His father did take interest in him when it suited him. He knew his son would protest his methods so made sure Arthur had less power than he thought he had on that patrol. Uther had no intention of letting the supposed 'traitor' come quietly, either come at all.

"But you are not to worry," Hunith continued, "Because in some respects, I am glad it did happen." Both her daughter and Arthur frowned at this and looked at her. "If it didn't I would not have met Leofrick. He was the man that found me and took me in. He's the man that I am going to marry."

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hope you liked this. Thank you to everyone so so much for favouriting, following and reviewing my story. Please keep reviewing and telling me what you think, what I could improve on or any questions you have about the characters or background of the story. Or even to gossip about your favourite Merlin episode and/or series :)

So until next time, thanks again, see you soon hopefully.

'**Just a little bit on the side': **Here's just a itsie bitsie mistake I noticed in the Merlin series when watching it a while ago (because I'm sad). See if you noticed it too:

In 'A servant of two masters' (if you haven't watched it yet, don't read on if you don't want spoilers), Merlin pours poison on Arthur's food and goes to deliver it to him. When he first walks through the door, Arthur and Gwen are on his right, on the right side of the big table. But when he says 'What's this?', Arthur and Gwen are suddenly on the other side. I know I know I'm sad, but I feel proud of myself when I spot things like that :P


	11. This Is Not About Magic

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone. So sorry I haven't updated for ages. Been caught up in college work. But anyway, It's here now. What do you think of my especially made cover for this story, eh? Please by all means add your opinion on it as part of your review if you want, And do, please do. Thank you everyone still following and favouriting this, really appreciate it. So without further ado, enjoy :)

BTW I apologise for any spelling or grammar mistakes I might have made.

**...~~C~~...**

A day spent in a village was not up to Arthur's standards. Not that he didn't like the peacefulness of it, the simpler aspect of life. It just obviously wasn't where you'd expect to find a prince. Following a girl and her mother around the place like a lost sheep, helping with preparations and checking up on everyone he had met before. Many looked at him strangely yet friendly.

When it started to get dark, all the 'Ealdorians' helped with the fire feast by gathering a pile of dry wood per household and adding it one at a time to the large bonfire in the middle of the village, away from the houses. The task for Merlin's household fell to herself.

Arthur left Hunith cleaning dishes to follow Merlin, who walked round the back of the house to the wood store. When he caught up to her, she had put a log on a block, and was about to lift a heavy looking axe above her head.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa! What are you doing?" The prince rushed over and grabbed it with ease out of the girl's hands before she could bring it down.

"Arthur, what are _you_ doing? We need wood!" She exclaimed, jumping and trying to snatch the axe back, but Arthur held it well away.

"And the task of chopping it falls to only you? I don't think so!"

"You think I haven't done it already many times before? I could chop fire wood since I was a child!"

"-Using what exactly?"

Merlin went silent and stopped attempting to get the axe, and stared at Arthur. Arthur just stared back seriously, lowering the axe to his side. A spiteful smile replaced his servant's bemused expression and she threw her hands up in the air. "What do you think? Metal means heavy, sharp means hurt! You think I wouldn't use tools rather than _you know what_ to get things done?"

The prince just stood there with his eyes lowering to his boots, which he shifted from one to the other uncomfortably. Can't he say _anything_ right lately?

"This is still about my magic isn't it?"

Arthur's eyes shot up to meet Merlin's _'pleading for an answer_' ones, still visibly and vibrantly blue despite the decreasing daylight. She thought he has been awkward lately because of that?

So that she had all of his attention, he put down the axe so it leant against the block, without looking away from her.

"No."

That was the simple answer to a complicated situation.

"_No_?"

"No. If anyone out of the two of us thinks it's 'still about your magic', it's you, Merlin. Yes I have been taught since I was old enough to listen that magic is evil. Yes I have had that proven to me countless times in my life. Yes I felt angry and betrayed at first I found out you had magic, and I may have overreacted. Yes I have gone silent over the matter, and yes I still don't understand magic to this day. But you're still here, aren't you. I was hurt but I understand why you kept it from me, and I overlooked it. You know why?

"Because you're my friend, Merlin. I'll go as far as to my best friend. I know magic has its beauty and its goodness because I only have to look at you or hear your name to be reminded. When the anger died down, and you were gone, I realised that it didn't matter. All those speeches and lectures bashed into my head over the years about the destruction magic causes all flew out the window. Because that sweet, innocent, kind hearted, selfless girl I've had strapped to my side since before I was crowned prince, can't be anything like what my father talks about. I have never regretted _not_ handing you in.

"You've been hiding yourself for so long, that even now when you don't have to lie and pretend in front of me anymore, you act like _you_ are the one who has done wrong, like you hate yourself for having been born with something that makes you feel 'wrong'. I don't have a problem with your magic. _You_ have a problem with me knowing and not doing something about it. Like you're still waiting for the axe to fall." Arthur subconsciously gestured with his hand to the axe on the ground.

Merlin just stared, the soft evening breeze gently swaying her let-down hair.

So Arthur continued, walking closer. "Do you remember what I said to you? I said that I will protect you against anyone who tries to hurt or condemn you. That includes the King."

Then Merlin finally spoke. "And do _you_ remember what you said to me before? After the crystal of Neatid was stolen from the vaults and it was so _obviously_ my fault that no one was paying attention, and you covered for me? You told me to _never again_ put you in a position where you have to lie to your father to "save my worthless behind"?

The prince stood right in front of Merlin, "You remember that?"

"I remember everything" she replied sadly.

Arthur slowly raised his hand to place it on his servant shoulder, but not sure if it was the right move, he decided to drop it again.

"Didn't you think that that might not count anymore since... since... well, - "

" -We became close?" She smiled. "It wasn't just for you, Arthur. It was me too, I made myself promise I wouldn't ever make you choose. And that promise still stands... Lets just leave it at that."

Arthur wanted to say so much more, about Hunith, about the dress. But she was right.

There was not a lot of time left to stand around talking when the sun had gone down past the horizon, the big bonfire becoming the main source of light around the corner, and their log pile was still to be chopped up and added to it.

Arthur smiled and nodded, and picked up the axe again. "You go and see if Hunith needs anything else done. I will chop the wood, no arguments. I will come and get you both when I'm done."

Merlin smiled back appreciatively. "The amount of wood we bring to the centre symbolises how much contribution and blessing we give to the upcoming events. Five logs minimum."

Merlin patted the prince's arm as she passed him. Before she even turned the corner she could already hear the first slice of the axe through wood.

**...~~C~~...**

The girl poked her head through the door of her home. "Ma? Mother, are you here? Do you need me to do anything? Arthur's getting the wood..."

But Hunith wasn't in the hut. Shrugging, Merlin turned back to the outside, looking at all the village children laughing and running towards the crowd gathering around the bonfire. Mother must have gone over there, Merlin thought.

Not wanting to join everyone yet, Merlin decided to see how her master was getting on with the wood chopping. It had only been a couple of minutes since she left him but with his size and strength, he must have gotten through several logs by now.

Merlin could hear the man's grunts of labour before she saw him. She rounded the back of the hut to see the prince was still there, and by the looks of it, still wasn't done with his task. Leaning casually on the wall, the girl decided to wait and watch her master until he finished. She observed the growing number of logs scattered around Arthur's feet. She had said five at minimum. But this was way over ten at least. However the thought was there. Arthur clearly wanted to make a good impression by bringing as much 'blessing' to the festival as possible. And she didn't want to stop him. Merlin smiled sweetly at this despite the fact Arthur had not noticed her arrival. So she continued to watch.

Arthur. Her prince. Her master. Her best friend. Doing chores. For her. For her insignificant village festival. For her mother's wedding. Arthur, with his sweet intentions and reassuring smile. Grunting with the effort of taking big strong swings, slicing that tree body down the middle like he was imagining it as an enemy soldier. His sleeves rolled up like he means business, muscles tensing. Sweat beginning to drip down his forehead.

Just like when she is on the side of the training grounds watching him spare with the knights on a hot day, without armour.

Despite his arrogance, prattish behaviour, insensitivity and his impulses to show off, she was blessed to be one of the only people to know the side of the prince that was sweet, caring, class defying and charming.

She was so glad that he was her friend and had excepted her where she did not except herself. They had cleared up somewhat most of their difference and could get on with the matters at hand.

Then why did she hurt so much on the inside?

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hope you liked it. Again sorry it took so long. I won't make any promises as to when the next chapter will definitely be up, but keep an eye out and thank you so much for hanging on. Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :) See you next time, have a great morning/evening.

**Little extra - 'Not tied up' Merlin finale points (WARNING - DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DON'T WANT FINALE SPOILERS) : **If Kilgarrah is dying when Merlin lasts sees him, and a thousand years on you have to assume he's dead now, what happened to Aithusa (last you see him/her is the battle at Camlann)?


	12. The Freak Of Escetia

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Well here we are, thank goodness! So so sorry this took so long. Thanks you so much to you people still hanging on there and favouriting and following and reviewing this story, I really appreciate it. I hope this chapter was worth the wait, I really do. So lets just jump right in shall we :) Just to warn you, this chapter doesn't have bad language as such, just a load of insults. Enjoy!

BTW sorry if I have made any spelling or grammar mistakes because Word doesn't bother to tell me :)

**...~~C~~...**

The bonfire had already been burning for a few minutes, and the fire licked higher than the houses. In the field surrounding it, from a safe distance, the villagers were gathering around it and one by one stepping up to throw wood into the pile.

Ealdor was decorated beautifully. Bunting striped the roofs and roads, flower wreaths hung on doors and weaved round fences. Lit torches and candles bracketed the walls and were spaced out around in the field.

Most of the households now had given their blessing to the festival and upcoming wedding. Some people asked Hunith and Merlin where their guest was with theirs.

"Quite a turn-up tonight, isn't it," a red haired man between Merlin's and Arthur's age spoke up loudly for the two women to hear amongst the crowd. He stood on the left next to Merlin with his hands behind his back and staring straight on at the fire. "We finally have our old Merlin back for this year's festival, plus a certain over-the-border member of royalty. I wonder what he could possibly hope to get out of coming. What did you do, eh Merlin? Flutter your eyelashes at him and he came running? That's a pretty dress. Not your usual choice of wardrobe..."

"Shut your mouth, Wood. Arthur insisted on coming to ensure I arrived safely and be my family's witness-"

"_Arthur_. On first name terms with him are ya?" Things do move fast for the freak of Escetia-"

"I'm less a freak then you, Wood, who I believe I once saw round the back of the barn with one of the Fulner sons?"

"How dare you!" the boy turned to face Merlin, trying to look intimidating. "I will not have you slander my family name with your petty accusations. You are a devil's abomination, a whore's child. That's what they have all called you behind your back. You're still the stupid, shapeless pathetic accuse for a girl you were before you left and you always will be-"

"You stop right there now, Billy Wood," Hunith turned on the boy. "You have no right to speak to my daughter like that, nor speak so disrespectfully of me or the Prince. If you don't want me reporting your behaviour to Prince Arthur, or even have to talk to your mother about why I have to ban you from my wedding, I suggest you stand way over there."

"Oh go ahead and tell who you like, Hunith. No matter what the village thinks of me, they'll always value Merlin lower than the pigs! You and Will, Merlin, you were the scraps at the bottom of the barrel. No one dared go near you both." At the mention of Will, Merlin narrowed her eyes at Billy dangerously, if looks could kill... "Elder Jacob paired heartbreaker Hadrian off with Old man Sadon's girl before you, and she has warts all over her face, and older than you! Will probably ran into the way of that arrow just so he didn't have to put up with you again, to get as far away from you as possible-"

Hunith's eyes darted nervously around as Billy went on. No one but her noticed the winds getting stronger, the bonfire flames began to bend in all directions. Creaking sounds from the barns and houses moaned like dying giants when their foundations were threatened and the animals left out in the fields scattered in agitation. Hunith didn't have to see her daughter's face to know there would be gold swirling around in her stewing-slit eyes.

"Will was an honourable man and did a hell of a lot more than you to protect the ones he loved. He died a hero. You're too quick to judge people like you judge me. You point out my flaws and bring them out of scale to hide the fact you have so many more." Merlin's voice remained measured. Low and frighteningly so. Daring Wood to keep going.

"Ha, you think I have flaws?! My parents are married, they work up at King Lot's castle. One word to him and he'll have you and that pompous dillberry of a prince thrown across the border with your heads detached. You always walked around the place like you were better than us, no wonder people hate you, you're an unsavoury tool of man who kisses the feet of the good for nothing royal maggot in hopes for a little reward. Everyone leaves you in the end. We know the sort like you from birth... I see you, Merlin. A sad, lonely bitter old woman who will die ugly, alone and unloved. If your precious Prince _Arthur _doesn't destroy you first-"

Merlin's magic was angry and about to blow. She just stood there shaking, hands clenched at her sides. It took all her inside strength and the presence of the entire village there staring at the scene to hold it in. It was fighting her to defend its shell, its person . It was getting so much harder by the second to resist, the pulsing in her veins and heartbeat pounding in her head. She was going to kill...

"He should just put you down now like the dog you are and save everyone from-"

A hard, rough blunt object swung from nowhere. There was a whoosh, smack, crack and thud. And then silence fell.

**...~~C~~...**

Twenty.

That's got to be enough, right? Twenty?

Trying to balance every single piece of wood he had chopped in his cradled arms to deposit in one trip, Arthur made a swift yet steady pace to the bonfire, chin holding the top log in place. Oh they are going to love him, and Merlin will be so impressed... not that it mattered.

However, making it to the outside of the field, the prince heard a commotion.

He saw a boy, no, not a boy. A man. A man old enough to know better. And he was yelling, by God, he was yelling... terrible things. At Merlin!

He didn't feel his pace quicken, nor realising he'd broken into a jog. As he got closer, he looked to Merlin, and saw what was brewing instead. Her eyes shimmered with gold, and if there wasn't a fire burning to the side, the villagers would have twigged and come to a conclusion.

"...A sad, lonely bitter old woman who will die ugly, alone and unloved. If your precious Prince _Arthur _doesn't destroy you first!"

That's it!

The wood was thrown down angrily and forgotten on the ground, save one. Feeling the weight of it in one hand.

"He should just put you down now like the dog you are and save everyone from-"

Arthur ran straight up to the red-headed man, roughly turned him by the shoulder to face him, and along with the sound of the air being sliced...

WHACK!

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Whoa this chapter was harder to write than I thought! I just want to point out just in case someone spotted it and is taken by offense, I am not a homophobe, that part just speculated that no matter whether its a good person like Merlin, in those days, boys being seen messing around with boys was a intolerable and confusing matter to except.

This chapter was a sort of bridge as it were, to separate one topic from another. First it was Merlin's new dress, then it was her trying to get her head around Arthur excepting her magic, Living the hell of bullying again, and now onto another. Try and guest from what was mentioned in this chapter what it could be. The little paths do all still lead to AberFest and Hunith's wedding though, don't you worry :)

Anyhoo, Thank you so much for reading and please do review and tell me what you thought because I really do appreciate every word. Thanks again, see you next time.


	13. Venting Grief

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Right! Hellooooo. How ya doing? Thank you for your patience, yes, this is the next chapter. I'd like to first thank you all for adding my story to your follows page and favourites, and reviewing it (even for 'Merlin - The Dragon Calls'). Secondly, about this chapter, it is split into sections so it should be quite descriptive and interesting for ya. And thirdly, I apologise if I've made any mistakes on spelling or grammar in this, I hope there isn't coz I read through it 3 times :P So onwards! Enjoy!

**...~~C~~...**

No-one came to Billy's aid, as he walked round the outskirts of the field on his own, holding his head up to the sky and gripping a rag to his nose. Too right!

Though no-one in the village stepped in to help Merlin either, they mutually didn't agree with anything Wood had gone on about. Ealdor had changed a lot since she first left. It was mainly the same generation that picked on Merlin, not the elders. And now they had all grown up, only the vile, bitter bullies still held onto all the childish teasing and taunts, like Billy and his brother.

The people stayed round the fire, definitely _not_ talking amongst themselves about what the prince had done. Not as long as Hunith was joining in the conversations.

Said prince was now awkwardly adding the last of the logs he'd chopped to the bonfire, including the one he'd used as a useful weasel clubber. Not really seeing it as blessing now.

His eyes followed the sparks that were forced upwards into the air above the field and got carried off with the evening breeze.

Movement caught his attention to his left, and he turned to see Merlin closely passing him by, her shoulder just brushing his arm. She didn't look back, but the message was clear. Follow me.

**...~~C~~...**

When they were a good distance away from the others, Merlin's pace slowed to a halt and she slouched heavily against the side of a hut that was falling apart. Even when Arthur caught up and stopped feet away from her, the servant didn't raise her head or turn to him. The light haired girl settled for letting the crumbling stone wall bare her tired body, and her gaze glued to the ground. To Arthur, she thought, she could just look like she was exhausted after a long day's work of preparing for the celebrations. But he would read it in her face if he saw it that that wasn't the only thing that was making her so tired.

Since when had it come to this? The great and powerful Emrys, spoken of and written about since long before her birth. Outdone by a weak and fragile shell. Damaged by the earth's harsh weathers and diseases. Too easily brought down by physical and emotional trials that any normal person would have probably gone insane or suicidal over years ago.

Rushing around and carrying loads all day, worrying about her mother, keeping a professional relationship with the prince of Camelot, saving him and the kingdom every week, hiding her magic from the king, and now having her cold and lonely past come back to haunt her. The stress was all taking its toll on her in the forms of depression and illness. The great Emrys is a sham.

The more they big you up, the more disappointed you become with yourself for not being what they expect of you.

She bet they thought they were going to see a giant of a man with a booming inspirational voice, and an aura that shone brighter than the sun, and would be both feared and revered wherever he showed up.

Instead they get a small, unimpressive stick of a girl that likes to dress in breeches, and a presence so weak, many groups of druids hadn't even realised she'd been in the world for enough years that at least rumours should spread.

Sure they talk to her through her mind, urging her on. They show encouragement in her quests. And the occasional one has decided that it was taking too long so they joined the evil side and tried to kill her a number of times. But Merlin knew what they really thought. One look at her, from any magic user, and they're thinking 'Is this it? She's the one? The prophecy lies. Camelot and magic are doomed. God help us'.

And that was before Arthur knew of her magic. The young sorceress didn't really know if him knowing what she really is was now a relief or an even bigger burden. He excepted her, yes. But that made things even more complicated now. Not just the fact that she'd made a liar out of Arthur, but it sometime put a huge strain on their friendship. When he first found out, of course he was hurt. Of course he was angry. Of course he felt betrayed and fooled and stupid. The maidservant went weeks without sleep, thinking any night Arthur would talk himself into finally reporting her to his father. Though guards never came to her door, there was an awfully strong sense of tension in Arthur's chambers every day that couldn't even be sliced with a sword.

_"If I arrested you right now and sentenced you to burn at the stake, what would you do?"_

_"I would do nothing, I wouldn't even fight. Because you're always right, aren't you? What you say goes. I am a dangerous creature, Arthur. A monster. So treat me like one. Just don't leave us in a void."_

Arthur had made her promise never to use her magic, whether in his presence or not. That put a major further strain on the young warlock's body. Like she had a roaring fire burning her from the inside. The cold and distant treatment from her once best friend was the worst. She hated what was happening to them. When she finally had to say something to the prince, she asked what he was waiting for. What was her punishment to be? It couldn't carry on like it was. He replied saying he would let her live, and she would continue to live and work in Camelot. But the small print she heard in his words was that her freedom was gone forever.

Days afterwards, Merlin couldn't take it anymore and went to the prince with packed bags in her hands and a cloak on her shoulders. He told her he'd said she wasn't banished. She smiled sadly.

_"Things can't carry on like this," _she had said._ "You are keeping me here either because you don't trust me to bring down Camelot in revenge to being exiled, or that you just haven't decided if you could really turn me in. I'm deciding for you. I'm banishing myself. I need time to find myself again anyway."_

Arthur didn't know how to react. He remained calm on the outside, but inside he was hurt and angry. He felt guilty that he had driven Merlin to leave because he wouldn't let her be herself, or be executed? Was that what she had been waiting for... For the axe to fall?

After trying to convince her to stay, he realised he couldn't stop her. To deny her right to leave the kingdom was unjust, and to do so formally, Arthur would have had to officially arrest her for sorcery, resulting in her death.

He had watched her in sorrow through his window, as she rode away with Gwaine for what he felt would be the last time, the last he'd see of her. He had though, discreetly, asked Gwaine to keep in touch with him for Merlin's sake. What he regretted most was not giving her a hug goodbye.

Days became weeks. Weeks became months. Months, thankfully, didn't turn to years, though it felt like it. The letters from Gwaine stopped coming which worried the prince greatly. Either Merlin had discovered what they were doing, or something horrible had happened to them. His relief did not come, when a few days later, Gwaine arrived back in the city. By himself.

**...~~C~~...**

The sorceress and her friend, however, were alright. Merlin _had_ discovered that Gwaine had been sending words back to Arthur on their journey. How dare he betray her like that? Arthur didn't really let her go because he trusted and respected her decision. He was spying on her through Gwaine! And the knight agreed! Enraged by this, Merlin demanded that Gwaine go home, or she would make him.

_"You were never here for me in the first place! You only came along because that prat told you to keep tabs on me! He thinks I went away to plot against him, doesn't he? How much does he know?!"_

_"I promise, Merlin, I never told him our whereabouts in any of the letters. I only assured him we were safe! He trusts you, he just wanted to know how we were, Merlin!"_ He protested as Merlin's magic had him pinned hard against a tree.

_"You liar! Damn you, Gwaine! Get out of here! Go home, I don't want you here anymore!"_

It was a few days after Gwaine left her, and Merlin missed him. The anger wore off and she knew deep down he was her friend, and Arthur was just being his nosy protective self. She forgave them, but she still didn't go back. She stayed with druids who helped her with her magic and her health. Call it a retreat.

When the sorceress did return to Camelot, it felt different. It felt both like she had been away for a decade and like she had never been away at all. Hair longer, nature more mature and serious, and stronger magic coursing through her veins. Power she had to once again hold in for goodness knows how long. Arthur apologised, and things returned to normal... well as normal as it could be with a prince knowing his servant was more powerful than he was after 20 years of fighting with a sword. As normal as it could be that, along with Merlin's arrival back in Camelot, also came a strong yearning to never let her leave again. A rapid pulsing sensation in the prince's chest that reacted every time he entertained the idea.

A nagging thought in his head, making him want to make up for all the time they lost in eachother's company. A new-found stage in their relationship he hadn't figured out yet.

No matter how many times the prince tells her its okay she will never fully believe it. She still can't use her magic, not enough to satisfy her. She's still forced to see innocent people, proven magic users or no, be burnt, hanged or beheaded.

Merlin decided that she wished Arthur never knew at all.

**...~~C~~...**

Returning back to the present, said man still waiting patiently behind her, Merlin finally pushed her weight off the wall, stood up straight and turned to face him, head still down.

She spoke in a soft, low yet edgy voice.

"I, um, I wanted to thank you for stepping in. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't. Well, I do, but it's barely worth worrying about now because it didn't. You didn't have to though, I mean-"

"What are you talking about, Merlin, you know I wouldn't have just stood there listening to him saying all those things until you broke his neck with some unseen force. If we didn't know how the village would react to it, I would have happily let you do it."

Merlin smiled and raised her head.

"I'm sure you're ashamed of me..."

Arthur frowned. "Why would I be?"

"I don't think you heard all of what he said, Arthur."

"I heard enough."

Merlin's smile faded into a scowl this time. "He's right though. What Billy said. I was getting angry because all of what he was saying is true."

"How can you think th-"

"Don't you get it, I'm the village freak!" Merlin through her arms in the air. "A mistake! A joke! Everywhere has one. I have no father, yet I am here. What impression does _that_ give?! I hated the girls because all they were interested in was braiding eachother's hair and giggling over boys and gossiping about whose parents had paired them off with who. I hated the boys because they always wanted to fight eachother or get filthy or talk nastily about everyone else.

"I wore breeches, I kept near my mother. I was the butt of all the other children's verbal and sometimes even practical jokes. One Winter, I nearly drowned in an iced over river because some of them mislead me and left me in the forest at night. Thank the gods the elder villagers heard my cries! Though no punishment came to Billy and his friends. Surprise, surprise!"

Tears began to fill Merlin's vision. "But the thing that hurt the most, was hearing Wood talk about Will that way!" The blonde girl subconsciously pointed in the vague direction of the Vile, immature boy.

"He was ten _times_ the man any of them are, put together. He was just like me. An outcast. We met when Billy's brother and his little group were bullying me. They said terrible things to me even back then. And just like earlier, my magic wanted to teach them a lesson. Will came along and stood up to them. Yes, they still beat him, but it was the gesture that counted. I took him home and introduced him to mother without knowing that she already knew him," Merlin huffed out a laugh between blinking the salty water out her eyes. "We were best friends from that day onward.

"He found out about my magic a few years after. At first I thought he hadn't seen me use it, but he came to me and told me he had, and that he thought it was brilliant. It felt so good to hear someone say that, to have my friend know me _for me_.

Merlin took in a breath. "And then," she sniffed, "-and then his final act of bravery cost him his life. _That's_ what kind of boy he was! Never thinking of the consequences until it was too late. He was my friend! My only friend, he wouldn't have sacrificed himself just so he made a point... wouldn't he?"

Merlin starting crying into her hands when the tears just wouldn't stop falling. Arthur, who had listened to every word she said, edged awkwardly toward the weeping girl, not really knowing if what he was about to do was a right move.

Slowly bringing his arms round her form to rest on her back, he gently pulled her towards his chest which she submitted to completely. As the prince's arms wrapped tighter around her, the maidservant took her hands away from her face and instead gripped the cloth cladding her master's chest, and turned her face into his neck, continuing to sob. Arthur closed his eyes and rested his chin on the top of Merlin's head, her soft hair tickling his jaw.

"He would never have done that," he whispered. "He did it because he believed in _you_."

They stayed like that for some time. For the time it took for the bonfire in the background to die down to half its size, for the first few villagers to break away from the crowd to return home.

The deep blue blanket of night was slipping over Ealdor to the point where they could, if they opened their eyes, see their breath in the air in front of them. But both prince and servant were keeping eachother warm. They weren't in a hurry to move. Even when Merlin's weeping eased off and her breathing evened out, neither of them made to pull away.

They enjoyed the contact.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Well (exhausted sigh), hope you liked it. Detoured off in quite a few directions there didn't it :) Felt some things needed to go into depth. Please review, I appreciate it. Ta. See you next time!


	14. A Weight Lifter, A Thought Drifter

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone, I'm back! I've been working on this with every spare moment I had so I hope you enjoy it. This is the last chapter where I'll be focusing on Will and after that the story will move forward. So without further ado, enjoy :) and I apologise for any mistakes I may have made.

**...~~C~~...**

It had rained over night. The early morning sun had just struggled to reach the tree line. The bonfire from yesterday was now a damp, crumbling pile of blackened wood and ash lying in the field. There was plenty of wood in the stores though, kept dry for the next bonfire later that day.

This was the last full day before Hunith's wedding to this mystery man. Tonight was AberFest.

Arthur woke up with a groan on the hard ground. Despite the cold temperature, he realised he'd kicked his blanket off him sometime during the night. Thank goodness for the fire burning in the hearth in the next room.

Sitting himself up, every bone made a loud clicking sound. The prince moved his neck round in circles to relieve the muscles. He could not _wait_ to sleep in his own big, soft bed again. One thing he did notice when he moved his head round to the right, was that Merlin was not next to him, lying the other way as she did the first time they were here.

He stumbled into the other room a few minutes later where Hunith was in the kitchen area, cooking what Arthur dreaded was another one of her bowls of _delicious_ porridge!

"Ah! Morning, Arthur. How'd you sleep?"

"Err, well, yes, Hunith, it was very-"

"You don't have to lie to make me feel better, young man. I know it's not what you're used to. I did offer you the bed we have-"

"And I declined. I don't mind, Hunith, honestly. Anyway, where's Merlin?"

Hunith gestured, waving a wooden spoon over her shoulder without looking up from her pot. "She went out quite early. She usually does. I think she just goes for a walk before breakfast..."

"Ah, well, I'll just go see if I can find her then," he smiled and could not skip faster out the door if he tried. _Anything to delay eating that slop!_

**...~~C~~...**

When he asked around, Arthur eventually spotted Merlin, standing at the edge of the fields away from the houses, near the forest border. She had her back to him and her head was bowed, as if looking at something on the ground. Approaching her, he saw that's what she was doing. The prince didn't pay much attention to his surroundings before, but how he felt stupid for not noticing that along the edge of the trees, there was a long row of waist-high stones standing out of the grass. In front of every stone was a raised mound. As the blonde man went to Merlin's left, he saw that on the stone she stood before, it had 'Madison, daughter of Avice' carved on its surface. Then underneath:

'William, son of Sir William and Madison'.

He felt awkward standing before a grave. He didn't know how to appear respectful. Perhaps it's the same way as standing before a burning pyre. _Hands clasped together against the stomach. Straighten your posture, Arthur._

The prince looked to his maidservant. She was still facing the stone. What conversation to strike up? A few moments of silence. He then cleared his throat.

"Fire Feast was a false advertisement," he blurted. "There wasn't any food there last night."

"Nope."

"The feast was for the fire, wasn't it. Feeding it the blessing logs."

"Yep."

"Pity, I was rather looking forward to eating something that wasn't... wheaty."

Merlin hummed in amusement, "More meaty?"

"Exactly."

They giggled, then stopped, remembering where they were.

Another few minutes of peace passed, nothing but the tweeting birds and distance mooing of cows filled the air.

"William doesn't have a surname?"

"... no, Arthur. His family title never followed him."

"Oh."

Another few minutes went.

This time, Merlin started talking.

"I told you before that Will's father died in battle..."

"You did."

"Well, his mother... Madison, apparently died months before we came here to deal with Kanen... She died, and he never told me."

"You had not long settled in Camelot. He perhaps didn't want to tell you in case it gave you reason to come straight back here again."

"Maybe."

Merlin moved to kneel down at the foot of the mound, her fingers absent-mindedly played with the grass. Arthur went down to join her.

"You know, his father's body never came back. If King Cendred had let his body return home, Will may not have had that major grudge against royalty as he did. That's what Cendred was like. Not the one we had met before Lot. His father. Cendred the first. Though his son was not dissimilar, was he? No, Cendred the first had this disrespect towards _everyone_. If a knight's body isn't returned home, and/or their seal is 'accidently' lost or destroyed, then there's no guarantee he's a husband or a father, therefore no pension has to be given to the family. Funnily enough, his chainmail and crest _did_ come back. Only after Madison passed."

"How did Madison die?"

"I was speaking to Mr Henry, their neighbour. Even he doesn't know. It wasn't an injury, she wasn't old or ill. It was as if she just... stopped." The maidservant glanced at the mound. It wasn't Will's. Will was burnt. It was Madison. But her son's ashes were scattered over the family stone.

Merlin then looked up from the daisy she spun in her fingers to Arthur. "And now they're all gone."

Arthur looked back at her, in her eyes. So blue. Such sadness.

"Don't believe anything that Wood boy told you last night, alright? You and Will weren't the outcasts. You were the betters. Here, you weren't appreciated. But in Camelot, someone like you or Will are highly regarded as people."

"I left him here on his own. With _them_. With no one else. I asked him to come with me... I guess he was just scared of a big city. Too overwhelming. He could have had a future there. If it weren't for me-"

"It wasn't your fault-"

"It was." Merlin spoke calmly, and in a matter-of-fact way. "He was ready to leave us when we were preparing to fight Kanen. He was packing. I tried to convince him to join us. I said he was going to abandon everyone. I pretty much called him a coward to his face. If I just let him leave, he would still be alive." Merlin didn't cry. She couldn't. She had shed the last tear she could over him last night. Now it just felt good to talk about him. "And I'm sorry if Billy got to me, but the way he said it... it is as he put it. I'm just going to be the girl that left a small village in a hostile kingdom, that went to seek a better life, and instead achieves very little and will leave the world like she grew up. Alone."

Arthur just stared.

"You can't say that. Look at what you've achieved already. You have a loving guardian, friends who care about you, you're the maidservant to the future king of Camelot," Arthur put his hand to his chest, "who you have saved many times... and now soon you'll even have a stepfather."

"I suppose. I still need to talk to mother about that."

"Well, don't leave me out of the conversation, because I want to know about him too." The prince nudged Merlin with his shoulder and got up off the ground.

He clasped his hands together, "Right! Where do you want me to start?"

The servant picked herself up too and looked amusingly up at him.

"You really want to get down and do dirty work?"

"Yes, I'm here so I might as well help out, I'm not useless you know. I can... lift... things."

Merlin smiled the widest smile since arriving in Ealdor, which Arthur had to admit was so warming to see, and contagious, and gave him a strange tightening feeling in his chest.

Merlin rolled her eyes, "Right, well we better find you some work to do then." The girl paused and looked back at the grave for a moment.

"He'd be very proud of you. I know it." Arthur laid a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder, which she appreciated.

They turned and walked back to the houses to help with the preparations, the prince's hand missing the warmth.

**...~~C~~...**

_The village men, along with Arthur gently laid Will down on the table inside his home. After that, knowing the inevitable, they left quickly, Merlin racing to her friend's side, Arthur by the other._

_"That's twice now I've saved you," the boy spluttered._

_"Twice?"_

_"It was me, I'm the one you saw using magic."_

_"Will, don't," Merlin warned. She wouldn't allow him to take the rap, even if she knew Arthur couldn't or wouldn't do anything. And more importantly Will knew that too._

_"No, it's alright. I won't be alive long enough for anyone to punish me." He looked back at the prince. "I did it, I conjured the wind. I saw how desperate things were becoming, I had to..."_

_"You're... a sorcerer?" Arthur exclaimed, amazingly calmly._

_Will smirked as best he could through the pain. "Yeah. So what are you going to do, kill me?"_

_Arthur looked at Merlin. Her face was also full of pain, and it was destroying him. He knew what was to happen but just in a second, he thought about how it would be if Will wasn't dying. Would he had sent him to his death? With Merlin there?_

_"No. Of course not."_

_Will was clearly reaching his end, his face screwed up in agony. Blood carried on seeping through the fabric of his father's chainmail. Colour drained from the young man's skin Through it all, they still could make out him saying the girl's name._

_"Do what you can for him..." That was the only way to put it. Honestly how else could you spell out a gentler way of saying 'be there for a friend while he slips away'? Why the hell didn't Ealdor have a proper Doctor?! Or treatments?_

_Arthur left, so did Morgana, Gwen and Hunith who heard everything from the door. Merlin could only lean in as close to Will as possible, wanting him to feel the warmth, that it might somehow help. She rubbed his hand with hers while whispering 'It'll be okay' over and over. Of all her magic, at this point she was angry at it and herself that she could conjure strong winds from nowhere to defeat scum like Kanen's men, but she couldn't save her best friend from dying._

_"I was right about him. I told you he'd get me killed." Oh Will, always the joker, even now._

_"No, you're not going to die," Merlin choked, always the pessimist, right up to the point of denial._

_Will looked into her eyes. "You're a good person, Merlin. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You'll grow into a great woman, and one day, be the great servant to a great king. Now you can still make it happen."_

_Merlin sniffed, "Thank to you, Will," the girl combed her fingers soothingly through his mousey brown hair. She was trying to comfort him but she must have looked a wreck. Cheeks streaked with still streaming tears, hair a mess and her posture slouched, not just from the chainmail weighing her down. "Will, I'm so sorry. I tried saving everyone, like you wanted, but look at you!"_

_"I'm glad it's me and not you-" The boy coughed, his breathing was getting shorter and faster. "It's been so boring around her without you. Causing trouble, seeing your magic... Like old times. It was so good to see you again."_

_"...Y-you too. You would love Camelot. It's absolutely full of new people you could annoy."_

_Will chuckled as best he could. His expression then twisted into one Merlin never wanted to see on him._

_"Merlin- Merlin I-I'm scared!"_

_"Don't be. Please. It will be alright. I'm h-here, Will." It was torture to see him suffer. In some ways she just wanted it to happen now, for his pain to end, but she wanted him to stay with her forever._

_"Merlin..."_

_His face. God, Will No!_

_With that, Merlin leaned right in and pressed her lips to his forehead and kept them there. Right up to the very moment she felt Will's shuddering cease, and saw him relax, the light leaving his dark eyes._

**...~~C~~...**

There was no justice in Will's death, just like there wasn't with his father's or mother's. A whole family line forced to an end at the hands of wrong-doers.

Kanen was dead too, yes. And his men had not returned since. But despite that, nothing would ever give those events closure. William was gone. Just gone. He was a hero, but there was no sense of worth in his leaving. There's no moral, no belief that it could not had been avoided. He was just gone. Why is it always the good who suffer more?

Merlin had finally had a chance to grieve properly over him. His death was not the first she'd seen, but his was the first that meant so much to her, and she was terrified knowing that he would not be the last. Freya, Balinor, countless 'followers' of the old religion she feels she had let down. To make sure she lived up to expectations and got on with destiny, she had locked all those feelings away. Repressed the anger she felt over them all, refused to grieve and let it simmer and build up over time. Will's she felt she could finally except and move on from, the other's were still in there.

Thanks to Arthur, she could carry on a while longer.

**...~~C~~...**

_'No time to cry over cold faces that can't smile, ears that can't burn, and minds that won't judge. Not when there are warm bodies that can still throw punches, hearts that could still grow cold, and words that could still scar. He only takes the good away, so the bad can be left to learn.'_

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **That quote is from an unknown source, but I feel it really goes with this chapter. So I hope you liked, and there will be more with the plot of the wedding and Arthur and Merlin coming up soon.

Will's parents' names were never given in the series, so I thought giving his name to his father was appropriate because in those days men liked to name their sons after themselves, especially when they wanted them to succeed them in their career. And the information about Will's mother could explain why she wasn't there in 'The moment of truth'. Thank you so much for reading, and reviewing this chapter would be much appreciated :)

So I will see you next time. ta-ra!


	15. The Gift of Gold

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey, here is the next chapter :) Hope you enjoy it. Sorry if I have made any mistakes.

**...~~C~~...**

It had been a very long and tiring morning. Not just for the villagers but for Arthur as well. And for Merlin who always had to stop him and show him how the task should be done. Despite being a prince who could track, hunt, and swordfight, he was complete clueless when it came to things that involved common sense, like shutting the door to the pigsty. As expected, four of the fat little things escaped and it took everyone nearly an hour to round them all up again.

At one point Arthur was helping hang a flag the children made over a set up washing line, forgot to pin in there, it blew off the line, and to save it from landing it a puddle Arthur actually leaped for it, and ended up stomach first into the puddle himself.

The villagers around him stifled their laughter and a couple helped him up, while Merlin walked near by dragging a cart behind her as she threw a hand to her face in shared embarrassment. The prince just smiled breathlessly and held up the flag he'd managed to save nevertheless, shirt and chin dripping with mucky water.

**...~~C~~...**

The maidservant approached her master while he struggled to get a tunic one of the men had leant him over his head. A greyish blue tunic that was a bit on the smaller size.

Merlin giggled and went to help. "You should have taken Henry's. He is of bigger build but you can always alter it with your belt."

"Nathaniel's looked the cleanest... and less scratchy," Arthur exhaled when his head was eventually forced through the hole, his hair sticking out in all directions. Now for the arms. "Plus the colour suits me more."

"You'd go with a tunic that looked the most fetching rather than the comfort or if it made you look fat? That's not surprising."

Finally getting the prince's arms through too, Merlin ran her hands down his sides without thinking, attempting to smooth the fabric down. Arthur stilled, his heart rate picking up. Merlin brought her hands down, only to bring them up to his hair to tidy it. She didn't even realise what this was making the man feel. Arthur just stared at her as she did it, her eyes were focused on his hair. He snapped out of it and took her hands away with his, startling her.

Her hands were cold. Clasping them in his felt right. Like he was meant to hold them and keep them warm. Seeing Merlin looked from their hands to his face cause him to jolt, to realise what he was doing and let go. His skin tingled and yearned to take hers again. He cleared his throat.

"I, err, I got you something."

He dashed to where their make shift beds were behind the curtain separating the sides of the hut. Merlin went to follow him when she heard crashing.

The prince was on his knees taking something out from underneath an overturned pot on the floor. She'd seen it there before, but didn't think anything of it.

Arthur jumped up, not bothering to dust off his knees, and held the item out. It was small, wrapped up in very fine red silk material and tied with golden string. A little too fancily presented for something that was just going to be opened and put aside, in Merlin's opinion.

The girl took it slowly and held it in front of her, switching it from hand to hand, feeling the shape and weight of it. What was this for? What could Arthur had possibly bought for _her_?

Undoing the string and peeling the corners of the silk away, it was revealed to be a small wooden box. And a very nice box too, glazed and hinged, with little gaelic symbols carved into the surface. "It's lovely..."

"It's just the box, Merlin. I mean, keep the box too if you want, but..." Arthur gestured nervously to the box to say 'just get on with it'.

Merlin huffed. This must have cost a fortune alone! Or least a fortune that would make anyone who wasn't a prince skint.

Not wanting to wait any longer, her fingers prized open the lid. Laying comfortably on a bed of soft cloth, the gift inside was another wooden object. A beautiful oval pendant crafted with different coloured wood. But apparently that wasn't all of the present either.

"Open it," Arthur ordered softly. _This is a locket? _So Merlin took it out of the box and did so carefully. And she gasped.

Fixed inside the locket was a golden pendant along with a fine chain. Only a few centimetres in length and width, it was perfectly shaped into the resemblance of the dragon of the Pendragon crest, complete with a couple of tiny red gems for the eyes. It shone and glistened in the afternoon sun as though the creature itself was alive. The necklace on its own was a truly wondrous thing to behold, but it was the meaning behind it that also came to Merlin.

It was a very special honour. This was expertly cut and welded from solid gold and precious stones. Only the very wealthy could ever afford this, let alone the costs added on to have it made.

Merlin had seen noble women and head staff walk around the castle wearing these symbols in some form. Guests or loyal residents of the kingdom would be gifted with these as either reward for a great service to the royal family or simply to 'stamp them as property of Camelot', as Merlin would see it. Usually sewn into servants' clothing, or forged as jewellery for lady visitors, a golden dragon piece given to _her_ of all people was obviously not the done thing. Why Arthur was giving it to her was confusing.

As if reading her mind, the prince spoke up.

"I wanted to give you something that not many people have, and something that you have deserved for many years. Carrying the Pendragon crest on your person means you are very much appreciated by the royal household, and more specifically... me.

"My father, or anyone, would not react well to seeing my maidservant walk around wearing something so expensive. I wouldn't want you to get into trouble and accused of stealing, or hurt by someone trying to steal it for themselves. Hidden inside the wooden locket, you can still wear it with confidence."

Merlin looked up at Arthur, opening and closing her mouth in shock.

"But- But Arthur, I mean... why? Just why? Why me, why now, why gold?"

"You are just... you, Merlin. Just being yourself is reason enough, but you are selfless, kind, compassionate, brave, and have risked and lost so much for me and the kingdom. This pendant being a representation of that is the least you deserve. Now? Because... I know certain truths about yourself have come to light and at first things were hostile, but now I really feel that everything is alright again and when better to give you a gift than for your birthday, even if it is a bit late. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for forgetting it was your birthday, and I'm sorry for the way I treated you when first I discovered your magic, and I'm also sorry for what I said to you before we left Camelot. You are wonderful, Merlin, and... beautiful. Both inside and out, and you should be allowed to show it. I was, to be honest, just talking aloud to try and shut out my head thinking just how lovely you looked in that dress, you caught me unawares, that's all. And gold, because that is you. You are gold, Merlin. Your personality, your worth to this kingdom is priceless, no, to the whole world, and it's also the colour of your eyes when you do what you do best. It should be celebrated, not hidden away... but for the meantime, like this pendant, it will have to be."

Another second longer and Merlin would've teared up. So before she did, she snapped the box shut, threw her arms around the prince's neck and buried her face into his shoulder. Arthur brought his arms to circle her waist and rest his chin on the top of her soft hair. Another hug in such a short space of time? He could get used to this.

The prince thought he heard her saying something, it was muffled but he caught it as "Thank you so much".

He'd finally done something right.

"Oh sorry! Am I interrupting...?"

The two reluctantly broke apart to see who had walked in the door behind them, and were met with an unfamiliar face.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Well this is the end of the chapter. Hope you like it. Were you happy with the gift? I'd really like to know. So please do review, I love hearing from you :)

Thank you very much for reading. See ya next time. Happy New Year, people!


	16. Meeting the family

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everybody! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Early apologies for any spelling errors :)

**...~~C~~...**

**Previously: **Arthur brought his arms to circle her waist and rest his chin on the top of her soft hair. Another hug in such a short space of time? He could get used to this.

The prince thought he heard her saying something, it was muffled but he caught it as "Thank you so much".

He'd finally done something right.

"Oh sorry! Am I interrupting...?"

The two reluctantly broke apart to see who had walked in the door behind them, and were met with an unfamiliar face.

**...~~C~~...**

The man who now stood in the doorway, was so largely built, that his body blocked nearly any low sunlight seeping through between him and the frame. Light being the obscuring facture, his features blended with his silhouette. It was only after he took a heavy step into the house and shut the door behind him that Merlin and Arthur could see properly who had interrupted them.

He was a tall bloke, having had to dip his head as he entered the room, and it seemed he was more stocky from muscles than fat. His hair was long and slicked back over his shoulders, brilliant black like the raven, with silver streaked through it. And a moustache and big beard to match. Dressed up in layers of old thick leathers and strapping a few bulky backpacks, it was hard to tell if he had come to start trouble, or sell shoddy merchandise.

Said man looked down at them with soft grey eyes. "... Hello."

Merlin was the first to take a small step forward. "Err, Hi! No... no you're not inter-... Leofrick?"

The man nodded and smiled in greeting, then shrugged all his heavy bags off his shoulders onto the earth floor. "And you must be Merlin!" Leofrick held out his arm.

"Yes sir," the girl firmly shook his hand, his grip was gentle yet his skin was rough .

He chuckled. "There's no need for such formal introductions, Merlin, we are to be family after all."

That still sounded strange to her. Family. Family had always been just her and her mother. And Will. But she supposed since she moved to Camelot the size of her _family_ had grown quite a bit. Gaius and Colin, Gwen and Elise... Arthur and the knights. What change could another bring?

"I brought others with me too," Leofrick said. "I hope you don't mind, it's just a few friends from our own village who I invited to the wedding too, they wouldn't miss it."

"No, no that's fine. The more the merrier!" Merlin nudged the prince next to her with her elbow, he still was staring up at the man in awe. "Arthur will help with your bags."

Said man tried to give his servant a look out the corner of his eye, but when he was out-glared, sighed inwardly and proceeded to pick up the lightest-looking backpack. "Certainly."

"Arthur, is it? Well, if you're sure, but there's really no need, we have many hands and quite a lot with us."

Merlin seemed calm, but Arthur frowned. "_Us_...?"

Leofrick opened the door and yelled out something incoherent. A few moments later, three figures came into the hut one by one. All three were rather tall and lanky but there was some noticeable size difference going down the line. They all had coal black hair, though one had a small beard, another had long sideburns, and the last was clean shaven but had very distinguished cheekbones. They all stood there bouncing slightly on the spot, grinning at their hosts. The middle one gave a small wave.

Leofrick slapped a firm hand on the closest man's shoulder in pride and turned to Merlin and Arthur.

"And these fine lads are my sons."

**...~~C~~...**

"You didn't tell me about them," Arthur gestured to the men sitting round the hearth with Hunith. They ate while Merlin and Arthur had offered to sort things in the kitchen area.

"I didn't think it important to bring up..." Merlin waved off as she passed the prince another bowl to fill.

"Not important, Merlin, they are going to be your brothers!"

"Step- brothers, Arthur. Mother mentioned them a few times in the letters she wrote to me, so I knew they would come. They are here for their father like I am here for my mother, if the twain meets then that's fine. But we'll be back in Camelot and I probably will hardly see them anyway."

"Don't you think you should make the effort?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you grew up an only child, like me. If I were in this situation, I'd be overjoyed by the fact I was getting brothers-"

"It's a little late for that, don't you think? Siblings are what you wish for when you're a child, not when you're an adult. I already had a brother figure in my life. Now I only feel for my mother, finally home and no longer alone; sons are extra."

Arthur put down the bowl and leaned into Merlin so she had no choice but to stop what she was doing and look at him. "Why are you like this, Merlin. This isn't how I'd expect you to react. I thought you'd be happy and want to know everything about them, and... are you jealous?"

Merlin looked at Arthur shocked. "What? No! What is there for me to be jealous of?" She picked up two bowls of soup and walked away in a huff before Arthur could get any word in.

She passed one bowl to Leofrick, who nodded in thanks, and then hesitantly sat down with her own on the end of the bench, next to one of the sons.

The servant began eating when the man, the one with the sideburns, turned to her. "Hey."

"Err Hello."

"It's good to finally meet you."

"You've heard of me?"

"Of course! When your mother stayed with us, she talked about you all the time."

"Well, then its good to meet you too...err-"

"Oh right sorry. I'm Benedict. Or Ben. This here," He patted the knee of the brother next to him, the one with the cheekbones, "is Bryce."

He pointed to the brother on the end with the beard who was listening in on the conversation between his father and Hunith. "And don't let his beard deceive you, he's the youngest, funnily enough. Name's William."

Merlin's eyes shot to him. Why should she be surprised? It was a popular name, after all. "Will." She whispered to herself.

Benedict heard. "Yea," he chuckled. "He prefers William. But I won't stop ya from calling him what ya like, it annoys him and we love it."

Merlin giggled. She shouldn't have found that funny. She didn't want to, but she could relate. Her Will hated being called William, and she only did it to wind him up. But it wasn't like she was going to start that habit up again for _them_.

"Hey, that's a nice necklace!" The brother in the middle, Bryce, exclaimed, loud enough for the rest of the people round the fire to hear. He pointed to the pendant Merlin wore around her neck.

"Oh, um, thank you. It was a birthday gift," She held it out so they could see it better.

"From who, dear?" Hunith asked.

"Me," Arthur said, with a mix of pride and nerves. He sat opposite his servant on the other side of the semi-circle. Everyone looked at him with complex expressions.

"Really?" Bryce asked. "That must have cost a pretty penny, who are you then?"

"I'm Arthur."

"Wow, really, the prince of Camelot?"

Arthur was surprised. "Yes?" Thinking about it, they probably knew who he was by reputation, or that Hunith has mentioned him before.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Bryce, this is Benedict and Will...iam", the two chuckled at their brother's face, well, his scowl. Merlin giggled inwardly too, though she couldn't help it.

"It's good to meet you all too, though I have to admit I had absolutely no idea you existed. I would like to know more about you."

"Oh well, what's there to know, really. Father here is a travelling carpenter, and I'm his apprentice. Benedict is a horse rearer and Will's just a nuisance." He ruffled his brother's hair roughly. William shoved him off. "Disappears for half the day, then you know he's back 'cause the whole village would be shouting for him to be put in the stocks."

"I have important things to do, thank you very much, and it's none of your business!"

"Hey, do we ever complain?"

Everyone laughed and split into different conversations after that. William just answered questions in short sentences.

After everyone had finished eating, there was a little time to spare before putting together the last touches to the festival. While waiting for their lunch to get down, Merlin left the circle to wash up. While drying one of the bowls, she noticed that... William, had approached her.

"Hey." He mumbled. "You need help?"

Merlin hummed and passed him a bowl and cloth. "Your father made you come over, didn't he?"

"Yea," He sighed. "How'd you guess?"

"Oh I knew someone who also had to have someone push him into helping," It was meant in good humour, but when she thought about it, and by the man's face, it probably sounded more like she was poking at his character. "I mean, he was helpful anyway, just had to be told to sometim-"

He wasn't reacting.

"My friend also sometimes went off without telling anyone... And got the village wound up often."

Nothing.

It was actually awkward and frustrating. Having to be the only one trying to make conversation.

"Soooo... what do you do back in your village, the things that you 'disappear' to...?"

"I don't tell _my_ family that, what makes you think I'm going to tell you?" He threw down the cloth into the washing bowl and walked off. The girl sighed and continued on washing up. Either that should have annoyed her, or made her suspicious, but at the moment she was too preoccupied to care. At least she had tried, no-one could blame her now.

Merlin looked around the hearth at the people sitting round it. Leofrick looked at her mother with adoring shiny eyes, Arthur laughed and joked with Bryce about their hobbies, Benedict was funny and showing interest in her, and Will-William... at this point just seemed to be a stroppy git.

Things at the moment were going smoothly, and everyone was getting along, and that made Merlin smile. But inside she was still wary that either this was all not real, and that something will go wrong. It always does.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hope you liked it. Next chapter is in the making. Please don't forget to review, I do love them to pieces. Thank you and see you later :)


	17. Of Flower Garlands and Fire Dragons

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everyone, here's the next update. Thank you very much for your reviews. Please keep 'em coming :) Sorry it took a while. This chapter will touch the start of AberFest. Enjoy! Apologies for any spelling/grammar errors.

**BTW: **You may have noticed the title add-on. I think this story is starting to relate to a song by The Perishers called 'Come out of the shade'. As the story progresses, you're welcome to play it on YouTube and listen to the lyrics, see what you think ;)

**...~~C~~...**

Everything was more or less done by the time the sun began to set. It wasn't quite below the tree line, but it give the village and surrounding fields a glorious warm glow. It was one of the most beautiful things the prince of Camelot would ever have time to cherish, especially now.

That wonderful part of the day where you could actually choose what to do, because it was after hard working hours, but far too early to turn in. Despite AberFest being a spring event held every two years, it was being held now because due to Ealdor's rebuild, the festival had to be put off. Merlin had explained it all to him, and what better time to hold it again without cancelling it entirely, then with two people marrying at the same time.

The time of year made it better too in Arthur's opinion. Though it was more of a rush to get things prepared in the shortened daylight hours, the fire being lit later would bring the warmth to the whole area, rather than add to the heat. The slight chilled breeze ruffling up everyone's hair made the world feel alive. These were the few precious things that he could appreciate more here. In Camelot, the bustling lifestyle of the city can only show so much beauty. Standing upon the ramparts, pleasured by the wind sweeping through his hair, the evening sun tipping the houses and castle in a blinding orange haze. He felt he was the only person in his kingdom who took the time to absorb all of it... besides Merlin.

Sometimes, he and his servant, when they had time free, would join eachother by the window or on the ramparts, lean on the wall and just stare out over the lands. They wouldn't talk, they didn't need too. Standing in comfortable silence next to his best friend, watching everyone else's busy lives go on without them like they were both... dead. And that felt pretty good.

It was like that right now, only Arthur had actually contributed to the labour. Standing in the middle on the dirt road and kicking stones about, waiting for Merlin to come out of her mother's house. Apparently AberFest had another little custom, and that was something about a certain wardrobe feature that no-one told him about. Now he's going to look the fool if he doesn't catch on. People were exiting their own huts. The prince tried to get clues from them as they strolled past him towards the centre of the village.

The men looked fairly ordinary, not much change for them, except they were wearing something round their necks. The women looked lovely, and wore quite vibrant colours than usual. Village folk would normally not be able to afford the coloured dyes that royalty and city people could, like purples, reds and pinks. But it was like the village women each kept one dress aside for special occasions where they all appear happy and special together.

Not only were there bright colours and neatly done hair-dos and clean faces, flowers were everywhere. In their hair, or worn as headbands, bracelets, necklaces... uh-oh! _That's_ what the men had around their necks. Flower garlands? Help!

"Arthur."

The prince turned to the voice, and was met with a mesmerizing sight.

His maidservant, Merlin, was out of her travelling breeches, and was now wearing her new dress!

The sky blue one with white cotton sleeves, and silver flower embroidery around the bodice, hem and swooping neckline, enough to reveal a decent amount of shoulder. It clung to the body wonderfully without need of alteration or a belt. It definitely made a change to how she looked when Arthur first met her. Granted, she was younger and wore tunics that shrouded what little shape she had, but even when she wore the tunics these days, he could tell... not that he looked deliberately... just how much of a fine woman she had become, inside and out.

The touches were the dainty different coloured flowers weaved into her white blonde hair, worn down and blowing lightly in the breeze.

But the most beautiful thing that stood out, it wasn't the hair. It wasn't the flowers. It wasn't the dress. It was her smile, and sparkling deep blue eyes.

But hang on... what was she holding?

Merlin beamed at Arthur and held the item up. Arthur stared at her desperately. "You _can't_ be serious!"

The maidservant stepped forward with her very own flower garland she made herself, looking ever so proud of it. "Oh come on, Arthur. Tradition and all that." She held it out.

But the prince couldn't protest, his defeated expression said it all. And so before he could take it, Merlin already moved to place the garland over his head. The scent of it hit Arthur hard, it almost made his eyes water. But he found it easy to take just seeing how happy it made his friend.

"Mm. Suits you actually, brings out your sensitive side."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Yes, I'm sure. And you look..."

Merlin stared at him expectantly.

"Very nice... beautiful, even." The prince smiled honestly. It received him the most amazing reaction, Merlin's cheek coloured. He had rarely seen her blush in the past, or at least not when it was something _he_ said.

"Come on then, everyone's heading to the fire. We must all be there for the night to start officially."

Merlin grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him the direction everybody else was walking.

**...~~C~~...**

It certainly was very nicely presented. With all the garlands, and lit torches, there were long tables laid with what looked like every type of meat, fruit and pastry Ealdor could produce. Chairs had been taken from every hut and placed wherever there was space, even blankets were spread on the grass. At the moment the villages were just standing and talking amongst themselves. When they saw Merlin arrive with Arthur on her arm, surprisingly to the prince, no one bowed. No one even mumbled 'My Lord'. They all just smiled and made greeting gestures, and went back to their conversations. Arthur never felt more normal and accepted in all his life. Leofrick and his boys were mingling in the crowd, the sons all except William seemed comfortable sporting flower bands.

Merlin knew, like a dog let off a leash, where Arthur would wander to first. The food. So she kept him pinned to her side while they waited for the remaining villagers to turn up. She would smile as she caught him looking wistfully at the covered chicken on the table not far from them. She leaned in so he would hear her above the natter.

"Don't worry, Arthur, the bonfire will be lit in a moment, then you can go and enjoy the festivities."

At that moment, a few men standing to the side banged on drums and blew on horns tunefully, which made the crowd cheer and move toward the set up platform of wood.

"About bloody time," Arthur muttered to himself as he got shoved along.

The ritual to start AberFest involved the children of the village. If they were careful enough, each child stepped forward and was given a lit dry branch by the elder and they threw it onto the base of the bonfire, before running out the way and watching the flames spread upwards to the peak. Merlin, this year didn't look at the fire, but at the children's little faces light up at the sight, reminding her of herself at that age.

Next, everyone else stepped forward with their own stick, and held it to the fire until it caught alight. They then raised it in the air and blow on the top so sparks and ashes caught onto the breeze and flew away in the night sky. Arthur copied every move as best he could. Then he looked to his right and saw Merlin. She looked around to make sure no one was watching, then blew gently on the top of her torch. Her eyes matched the flames, and the embers that floated away morphed into the shape of a dragon, flapping its mighty wings to gain flight.

It only lasted for a brief moment, but the prince stood there mesmerised, everything else in his vision slowed down and blurred. Even after the beast dispersed into the night sky above, Arthur's gaze got drawn to his servants eyes, now flickered back to blue.

Merlin glanced up at Arthur when she felt his eyes on her, like she was calmly waiting for his reaction. A glare to say 'you shouldn't have done that here, you could have been seen'. But instead the prince simply smiled. And Merlin grinned sweetly back in response. Butterflies fluttered in Arthur's belly.

A roaring cheer brought Arthur back to his surroundings as the villagers broke from the crowd and scattered in all directions. The chatter and laugher picked up, children ran around madly, wonderful music and the smell of meat cooking filled the air.

The prince turned to his maidservant questionably. She rolled her eyes, darted over to him, linked her arm round his and dragged him in.

AberFest has begin.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Hope you liked. Next chapter is being worked on. Please review, and I'll see you later!

**BTW: **Just a little sidebar thanks to saroura92 and all you other loyal readers of the story so far :)


	18. Start of the festival

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated for a while, but I'm here now. Yay! Hope you enjoy :)

**...~~C~~...**

With him, she'd had some wonderfully stable times... then there were times she actually had to work IN a stable. Feasts and banquets in Camelot were very high-level social events. And it mainly involved her standing to one side holding a pitcher and never really getting to talk to people. But that in some way was a blessing. The type of people that turned up wouldn't exactly match the class of the evening. Not that she thought all nobles were snobs, she only meant she felt they just... didn't get it like she did. They looked the part, but didn't act like it. They didn't seem to appreciate everything about a feast because they went to one nearly every day, and they were maybe all the same. The same type of wine, the same bard playing the same music, hearing the same pompous anecdotes about poor people...

But Merlin was different. When these feasts and balls were held, her eyes would gravitate around the room. At the food, the beautiful women in their ornate dresses and the men in rich colours (and dare she witnessed tight breeches), the fake grins on some faces and stuck up scowls on others... then her eyes would always return to Arthur.

Sometimes they would catch the other looking, sometimes it was just coincidence, sometimes it was so Arthur could get a refill on his wine. But most of time it was to make sure the other was still there and alright, they'd exchange a smile, or a nod of the head, or a shared expression of 'God, doesn't this evening go on forever!'

The comparison between that kind of feast and this regular folk one wasn't preferable to the other, it was just enjoyable in different ways. No one cared about manners or had to watch what they say in case it offended someone important. There had been an AberFest held in Ealdor every two years for decades and because people came and left over time, there was always entertainment and fresh conversation. There must have been a dozen children running around that Merlin had never seen before, but their parents she _did_ know. They were villagers who were happy growing up and living for the rest of their lives in the same place, attending fields and procreating over and over again. Merlin was one of the rare ones that wanted more than that. But sometimes she'd wonder to herself, if it wasn't for her magic, would she have stayed?

**...~~C~~...**

The prince, as predicted, had already laden a plate with as many types of meat and cheese as possible and sat to the side, people watching as he scoffed. He didn't notice Merlin settling on the grass beside him until she spoke.

"Of course, why not? It's a celebration isn't it, no need to watch your figure. You're the prince, you could just exile the fat from the kingdom if you wanted to, it would listen."

"_Hah hah_," Arthur turned his head to see his servant hadn't gotten anything, just sitting there leaning back on her arms. "Why aren't you eating then, you'll blow away with the wind."

"_I_ have got plenty of time to eat, Sire, the evening has merely begun. I prefer to work up an appetite."

"Strange one, you are. Always thought so..."

"Still haven't put your finger on it yet?" She teased.

"... What's that?" Arthur's attention had gone half to his plate again.

"When we had that duel in the market when we first met? You said there _was something about me_," Merlin mocked in the deepest her voice could go.

"Oh that. Well, I suppose I just narrowed that down to your _gift_."

Merlin hummed in agreement as she looked around. "Ah, yes. My gift to make a man I just met trip up in a fight against a girl."

"You _cheated_!"

"How else was I going to win, you were really coming at me."

"That's not my fault, you shouldn't have looked like a little boy-"

Merlin turned fully to Arthur where she reclined. "_You_ weren't looking hard enough..."

"... At what exactly?"

The girl smiled devilishly and gestured dramatically down herself, from chest to toes. Arthur stared and followed the curves of her clothed hips to the top of her thighs before snapping back to her face. "To be fair, you didn't have all that," he tried as best he could _not_ to look or say what he meant directly, "when we met."

"Ah, so you _did_ look," Merlin giggled and got up as quickly as she could before her master attempted to remark back.

He didn't reach for her at all, and had an expression of mock shock on his face at first until Merlin was out of sight, then inwardly smiled at the fact she was sort of right. Plus, with... this _grown up appearance_ he shall say, he's discovered his maidservant had quite the flirty, teasing side he admittedly yearned to see more of.

**...~~C~~...**

William was also on his own, picking at the food on his plate while leaning against a wall. He had accidently witnessed the conversation between the prince and his future step sister, from afar only, never heard a word said.

But he was simply curious to see just what Merlin's deal was. He had never met her until now, only heard the odd detail here and then about her from Hunith from before. As far as he knew this girl just lived in Camelot with a family friend and worked as personal servant to the future king. Why did they have such an manner with eachother every time he glanced their way? It wasn't his business, and he shan't pry. He probably would never have to seriously converse with the girl as long as they live. This wasn't his family. His old family plus their mother was his family. Hunith would never replace her and _Mer_lin would not become the sister he never had.

And the nerve of that girl looking at him like she wants to be life long friends!

Everything has its balance, and it's shifted. And William didn't like it at all.

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Thanks to everyone who's hung on there :) I can't guarantee you a time when the next chapter will be up as I'm quite busy at the moment, but I hope to still dip in every now and then when free to get another up. Hope ya'll are having a fab summer, and if in Australia, winter haha.

Please please review and I'll see you later. Thanks :)


	19. Some Time Before

**MERLIN - CONTACT**

**AN: **Wow, hey people. I know I said this story would now be on hiatus, but I had an evening free, so in the words of Doc Brown, I thought 'what the hell!' I hope you like :) I apologise in advance if there are any spelling errors.

**...~~C~~...**

Hunith was happy. She had fallen in love again, which since Balinor she swore to herself she never would do. Everyone was celebrating AberFest again like nothing bad had ever happened. The prince of Camelot was attending the wedding, and best of all her beloved daughter was there too. Not only that her life seemed to be thriving. By the letters between them over the last few months, Arthur had discovered her gift, and now by observation, they seemed closer than ever.

The village woman could not ever feel like a prouder mother. Her daughter would always be the most precious thing to her. Eyes like hers but more vivid, spirit and stubbornness like her father, and such blonde hair that had come from nowhere. She had become more of a strong and beautiful lady as each day passed she couldn't see her.

She couldn't let her Merlin believe she was dead for very long. Yes, back then, it was a horrendous time for Ealdor. King Uther had gone more mad and determined than ever to eradicate magic from not only his Kingdom, but from someone else's too. Escetia didn't even have a strong negative opinion on magic. When King Cenred the second was alive, rumours quickly spread that he had used the magic of a ally sorceress to take down his enemies. Now with Lott on the throne, magic did not have a hoping hell of surviving. The barriers were still up for Camelot citizens to pass but Uther ignored it all once word had got to him there was a sorcerer nearby, 'threatening to cross the border'.

As usual, not getting involved himself, he had sent his own son to lead the charge on Ealdor. Hunith only realised that when the guards and knights rode in one ordinary day and tore everything down, searching for someone who was long gone. There from inside her house she spotted Arthur amongst it all, looking a little lost for words and out of his depth. Even though the soldiers were there with him, they followed Uther's orders above his. She couldn't hear him over the destruction and screams, but by his face she could tell he was yelling at his men to stop but they either couldn't hear him either or were not meant to obey him.

She thought she was safe where she was, but the men didn't even check if anyone were inside their homes, or just didn't care. They barricaded the exits, and before she could twig what was happening the crackling of wood made it to her ears first. She didn't wait a second more, she immediately ran to the door and pushed on it with as much strength as she could, smoke was already seeping in. Unfortunately the invaders had done a superb job at sealing her in.

Then a loud angry voice distracted her from her efforts. She paused, then moved to the window. Arthur was shouting himself hoarse at the men at what they were doing, recognising her house in particular.

Before she could stop herself she called the prince's name. Then she couldn't stop, she was starting to panic. The smoke was getting thicker now and she had to bend down below its level but still able to just see out the window. Through the haze, Hunith could make out Arthur's armoured figure struggling madly against the hold of two guards, becoming three. He must have heard her, he must have. His mouth was opening wider and moving faster but she could not hear him. The crackling of burning was above her now and deafening, she hadn't realised before. Coughing ceased her calling out as the black smoke started to interrupt her breathing. Arthur probably wouldn't break free in time...

She squinted around the house in the dark for the back door, she only hoped the soldiers didn't know about it. It was only half the height of a normal door, Merlin used to sneak through it all the time when she was tiny. It was easy enough to fit through... usually. The knights had not barricaded it, but over the years, stuff on the outside had mounted up in front of it, crates and planks of wood blocking it. Unfortunately it was now acting as more fuel for the fire. The door was turning black and the rusted latch was stiff. Hunith grabbed hold of it with both hands and pulled as hard as she could, but cried out and had to let go.

The latch was red hot. But looking around quickly she found nothing else to use, she would have to be quick. Taking a deep breath, which only resulted in more smoke entering her lungs, she grabbed the latch again and heaved. five seconds later, the latch literally broke off the door.

Discarding it, Hunith pushed at the wood. It moved only two inches at a time, but eventually the gap was wide enough and she crawled out the space, weaved through the falling rubble and run wobbly away out of sight into the trees, not daring to look back.

Travelling that way for quite some time, not really registering how many times it got light and dark, the poor mother carried onward in a straight direction, holding her badly burnt hand to her chest.

Finally she collapsed against a tree and knew no more. Some time afterwards, Hunith woke up in a bed, hand bandaged, and staring into the kind eyes of a handsome stranger.

**...~~C~~...**

Weeks later, back in Camelot, A young girl closed the door to her chambers and leant on it heavily with a tired sigh. She had just got back from hearing it from horse's mouth. Her _friend_ had been there, and didn't help. Arthur had known her mother died before she did, what's more he was there as she died.

_"Merlin? I... I am SO sorry."_

_She stopped in her stride down the corridor to get away from him. A man, who if knew the truth about her would not be saying these things right now. But right now she deserved to be angry at him. Furious!_

_The girl slowly turned half way around but did not look upon Arthur until the last second. Her eyes were lost of their usual sparkle and her face showed an foreign expression that scared the prince deep down._

_"What use are your apologies now?" Her voice was eerily quite. Arthur could only stare._

_"You know, I may have at one point, when I first met you, saw you as brutish and insensitive. In all the years I've known you after, you may have made mistakes and bad decisions, but I never once thought you could do anything to change how I beheld you. But now..."_

_She paused. Arthur was on tenterhooks._

_"I never believed I could ever feel this way, or ever have to say it, but-" She swallowed, before concluding in an emotional whisper, "... I hate you."_

She didn't wait for Arthur to react or respond, she turned her back on him and walked away. The deathly silence and a second of looking into his eyes could tell a blind deaf and dumb man how those last words struck him.

Merlin knew once she simmered down, she may feel that was harsh, but at that time she couldn't bring herself to waste another moment on that prat. Rubbing a hand down her face, she moved further into the room. Gaius wasn't home, but Merlin could tell he had been back.

As on the table, was a letter addressed to her. She was exhausted and emotionally drained, but shuffled towards the table. Lowering herself into a chair, she eyed the letter both suspiciously and absent mindedly. Of course, her thought were somewhat far away.

Picking it up and unfolding it, she read only the first line, and stopped.

Quite some time passed as she just stared at the paper in her grasp, the sun had set but she did not move to light the candles. Sitting there in the dark and silence, so many things went through her head.

Like why didn't this letter arrive sooner.

She couldn't quite believe it.

**...~~C~~...**

Hunith knew that letter would probably not get to her daughter before the news of her death did, she only hoped it not startle her so. She wasn't even aware Merlin had not told anyone else besides Gaius. Arthur seemed so distraught at the time, she guessed Merlin had put his mind at ease. Evidently not.

Still, this was all truly happening. Sure, it hasn't been that long to know someone before marriage, but maybe had Balinor stayed longer and wasn't on the run, they may had ended up the same way. He didn't even know about Merlin.

Then Hunith realised something as she looked at her daughter amongst the crowd, grinning back at Arthur who was lounging on the grass with a shocked expression on his face, that turning into a warm smile once Merlin couldn't see him.

She was like that with _him_ once. She had been selfish. She had never shared anything about Balinor to Merlin and that wasn't fair. He was her father, yet all through her life, she had stayed quite about it. After all he's somewhere out there, and they had both promised they would find eachother again some day.

Merlin had grown up without a father, much less a word about him to reassure her he even existed. And only now on the cuff of adulthood she's expecting a new man to walk into her life and what must she be feeling? That her father's forgotten about? That Leofrick would try and replace her father, replace Gaius?

Was _she_ herself betraying Balinor?

**...~~C~~...**

**AN: **Thank you very much for reading. Please keep reviewing, I would love to hear what you thought and if there's anything you'd like to see happening in future chapters. Again I am not going to promise a time for when the next update is, so keep a beady eye out :)

Thanks again and I'll see ya next time.


End file.
